Carhitman
by BMIK
Summary: Sephiroth says the world is full of rapists, brigands and thieves... How will Yazoo ever make any friends? AU, slash, Sephiroth/Vincent Tseng/Yazoo, Co-written with Chephren
1. Chapter 1

**Hello dear readers, welcome to yet another fic XD Are you getting sick of it yet? ;) This is a little something that we had a lot of fun to write and so we thought we would share it with you. We hope you enjoy^^**

Title: Carhitman

Authors: BMIK and Chephren

Summary: Sephiroth says the world is full of rapists, brigands and thieves... How will Yazoo ever make any friends? AU.

Characters: Sephiroth, Yazoo, Vincent, Tseng, Rufus

Warnings: There will be smut. Explicite smut.

Disclaimer: Bishis, we no own. Belong Squeenix, they do.

**A/N: (Cheph) This is Schwaerze answering my desperate need for more Tsengzoo! *kasnuggles her!* Hope you likie! It's AU in that, yeah, you'll see, it's pretty much completely AU, like we do, with their personality quirks within different roles. XDD**

BMIK: Sephiroth, Yazoo

Chephren: Vincent, Tseng

* * *

One man hit

Sephiroth's fingers drummed an impatient rhythm that grew faster with every passing second the clock on the wall displayed. His expression grew more aggravated as well. Before him stood a plate with steaming dinner that had begun to cool down, not adding to his mood in the slightest.

"It has been five minutes now," the silver haired man finally declared into the room. "If he is one more second late, I will draw serious consequences."

A slightly flustered Vincent lay a hand over that moving, knocking fist to quiet it. "Hush, I'm sure he's alright..." Inwardly though, the dark haired man wasn't sure. "Shall we go look for him? He's been late before when he's been out having fun. It's probably nothing."

"Yes, but five minutes is pushing it!" the man growled, irritated. He was a very orderly person and Yazoo knew very well how important it was to Sephiroth that he was punctual! It was somewhat suspicious too that something would be so much fun that the boy could forget time over it...

At that moment, the closing front door could be heard and Sephiroth stiffened, straightening up.

"Now don't be harsh," Vincent chided gently as they looked toward the kitchen door. A dreamy Yazoo sailed in and it was clear that this young man had many things on his mind and much to occupy him. Tonight however, he seemed greatly unsettled by something as he sat down and started to eat silently.

"Yazoo? Are you alright," the dark man asked, concerned.

"And what's with that attitude?" Sephiroth growled, refraining from barking only for Vincent's sake. His boyfriend was someone who cherished harmony, and Sephiroth would have given that to him dearly, but living with a 16 year old irresponsible teenager was wearing on his patience... very much. All the things that could happen! It was bad enough that the rest of their family had died in that car accident 8 years ago. Since then, Sephiroth had done everything to ensure that Yazoo would be safe, but the little brat was in a 'difficult phase' now, or so Vincent had said, and Sephiroth was supposed to be understanding.

"I'm sorry," Yazoo replied blankly, dutifully glancing up from his soup. He didn't look sorry at all, Sephiroth thought. "Vincent asked you a question first," he snapped.

At least Yazoo turned his head towards the dark haired man, throwing him a look as if to say 'What the fuck is wrong with Seph?' but instead said politely, "I'm okay." In all actuality he wasn't, but he wouldn't say so because if he did, all hell would break loose.

Not true, _that_ much Vincent picked up on, but there was little wonder why Yazoo didn't confide in him with Seph being so over-protective. He had become parent to his brother quite early and it had been one of the things about Sephiroth that had won the dark man's heart. Sephiroth was such a good parent and the care was certainly there, however he was rather pathetic in the doting department. He ran a tight ship and that was that. There was no convincing him otherwise and Vincent would try to act as a buffer sometimes when things got too rough on Yazoo. His big brother really didn't mean to be so harsh. He did the best he could and Yazoo seemed to know that too.

"Care to tell us what kept you?" he asked gently, hoping to still ease some of his lover's torment.

Yazoo wouldn't have minded telling Vincent, but with Seph, it was a different matter. His brother stared him down as if he was a dangerous criminal. His gaze briefly flickered to the clock. Shit, he was late and he hadn't even noticed!

"I'm terribly sorry," he said, putting some more conviction in it now and glancing at Sephiroth to see if he was buying it. It had been a fight to be let out already, and now he had to blow it by being late! "I was at the book shop and they had a book about swords that was very interesting and then it was so late all of a sudden," he smoothly lied, gracing his brother with a charming smile. Sephiroth loved swords. It was his weak point and surely, the elder's features relaxed a bit, but he instantly looked at Vincent to see if his lover thought this was a plausible explanation.

Vincent remained silent but there was knowing in his ruby eyes. He knew Yazoo didn't really care about swords. He had found the youth eyeing his gun one afternoon when Vincent had been polishing it for some target practice. Then, Vincent had been so pleased to see the teen's interest that he took some time to teach Yazoo some basics of shooting. It had been their true moment of bonding and the dark man had been so relieved to see those sullen teenage walls come down for him from that point on.

"Well, Seph," he replied finally, "what do you think, is that excusable? Yazoo, no matter what you are doing, your brother just wants to make sure you get home safely and learn to respect others' time and concern for you, understood?"

Vincent gave him his infamous 'peering over his collar' look and Sephiroth crossed his arms over his chest sternly, but he looked relatively appeased.

"Yes, I am really terribly, terribly sorry. It won't happen again, I promise," the youth stressed, which was more than he said in an entire day sometimes. A simple 'Sorry' just wouldn't do here, not if he wanted to go out again, and he certainly wanted to.

"Fine," Sephiroth said finally and reached for his own cutlery, and they started eating again. Yazoo finished as quickly as he could without seeming impolite and then asked to leave the table. Sephiroth waved him away and the youth bolted, going upstairs to his room. The elder looked after him suspiciously.

"There is something going on he's not telling me," he muttered while he helped Vincent clean the table.

"Yes," Vincent agreed, "he's a teenager now. As long as he remains safe, that's really the best we can do, isn't it?" He touched shoulders with his lover while they stood side by side at the sink, one washing the other drying, the old-fashioned way.

"Not if I can help it," the silver haired man murmured, determined and final. He would keep both his eyes on his little brother and whatever mischief he was planning, Sephiroth was sure to undermine it.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Later that night, a quiet man sat alone in a small Wutaian teahouse on the edge of Midgar's Little Wutai. Thoughtfully, he sipped at his hot tea and stared out the window into the night. When the traditionally-dressed waitress approached his table with some soup, the dark man, Tseng, accepted it with a small smile before he sat waiting for it to cool. Tonight had already been such a chaotic evening and he enjoyed this moment of respite.

_He had left his employer's office to walk to the nearest convenience store to pick Rufus up a pack of smokes. Tseng was no errand boy... well, unfortunately, yes, he was from time to time. His blond superior called the shots and he was paid well for his services, so there was little he wouldn't do and it was not as if Rufus had him cleaning toilets or anything... A carton of cigarettes was no problem really and he had wanted to get out of that stifling office anyway. The dregs of society who gathered there to appeal to his employer for money, protection or what-have-you were starting to irritate him with their bad jokes, their delusions of mafia grandeur and worst of all from some, their longing glances. He had to get away and this errand was for once, a welcome opportunity. In essence,, Tseng was Rufus' number one hitman, companion (as much as one could be to Rufus Shinra,) and now it seemed, occasional errand boy._

_Sighing, the dark bodyguard put one foot in front of the other as he walked the seven blocks to gather some of Rufus' favorite smoking blend at the most exclusive store that carried them in town. On his way, he heard the loud hum of a large, beat-up van round the corner and he saw a streak of silver crossing its path. Before he knew what it was or even processed why he was acting, Tseng had leapt out in front of the moving vehicle to envelop the small form in his arms protectively, moving them out of harm's way._

_When they were toppled on the opposite sidewalk across the street from whence the silver had come, the dark man looked down into stunned emerald eyes. _

"_Look out," he murmured very belatedly in warning, pulling what he discovered to be a teenage boy closer into his body._

_Finally, Yazoo pulled his earphones out of his ears and stared up at the man who had just suddenly come out of nowhere to attack him like that. Now he had always suspected that Sephiroth's stories about the outer world (that consisted only of pedophiles, sociopaths, kidnappers and the like) had been a bit of an exaggeration. Here he was though, finding himself flat on the street with a total stranger lying atop of him. He had no idea what to do in such a situation and people were probably already staring, so he just kept blinking and looking upward blankly. _

_"...Hi there."_

"_...Hello," Tseng replied in still-late realization. Kids and their hidden devices... "You should be more careful when you cross the street, young one," he instructed gently and yet, he couldn't find it in him to pull himself all the way off the youth. He was quite comfortable this way. "Promise me, you will look both ways before crossing from now on."_

_"...Hn." What a strange sociopath, giving advice on how to cross the streets... He must be of the polite sort. Well, Yazoo could work with that. He immediately came out of his surprised state and his brain was back to functioning. He cleared his throat again. "Sir, excuse me. If you don't mind, I would kindly ask you to get off of me and not try anything funny for I have a stun gun in my pocket and I promise you, it is no fun to rape and dispose of me in some dark corner of a forest." _

_Sephiroth had taught him all ways of how to deal with various criminals and Yazoo was a bit proud that he had been able to recite the whole sentence without fail. His expectant gaze lay heavily on the man above him; how would he react? Of course Yazoo had a stun gun - amongst various other weaponry for self-defense Sephiroth insisted he wore at all times- and he was curious to try it out. But this man didn't look so bad (though of course Yazoo had also learned that rapists and mass murderers seldom did.) This man was very handsome and his dark hair tickled Yazoo's cheek as it fell around their faces like a curtain._

"_...I don't want to rape you, child," Tseng replied automatically as he let the boy up. Unfortunately though, he kept talking. "If anything ever happened between us, I would want you to want it to. With me, of course.." 'Shut up, Tseng,' he inwardly berated himself. He really didn't speak much at all and now of all times, he had to start blurting unnecessary things? Also, he shamed himself for feeling attraction to this... admittedly, very lovely young man with creamy skin and moonlight hair..._

_"You don't?" Yazoo couldn't help but sound the slightest bit disappointed. Not because he wanted to be raped of course. He didn't even know why. Yazoo dusted off his clothes, wiping away white snow, his breath coming in small white clouds from his mouth. "I'll let you know then when I am ready to get raped," he finally said, improvising because he was at a loss for what to do. He could deal with almost everything, but what Sephiroth had failed him to prepare at was dealing with normal people. He didn't go to a public school either but was home schooled by his brother and here he was, meeting a new person who wasn't even a rapist! Yazoo stopped his ministrations and looked at the man again, tilting his head. "What's your name?"_

"_Tseng," the man answered mechanically, already puzzling over the child's evident dissatisfaction. "You... _wanted_ me to rape you?" He absently reached up to curl his fingers around the nape of his own neck. This child perplexed him and he found that very little on this planet did. Realizing this, he found he was very hesitant to let his source of confusion wander off._

_"No." Yazoo gave him a look that pretty much said 'duh!'. "Do you want me to want you to rape me?" he shot back, narrowing his eyes in suspicion. Tseng looked very exotic to him, with his slitted eyes and that slicked back, dark hair. Actually, the man reminded Yazoo a bit of Vincent, but only a little. Beautiful he was, and though Yazoo had almost no experience with the world outside, the man's clothes seemed expensive to him. There was a strange aura around him too. Maybe Tseng was a rapist after all..._

"_Maybe... not rape though," Tseng blurted again, inwardly facepalming. He really should stop talking now and be on his way. "What is _your_ name, child?" The youth was a teenager and approaching adulthood, but to Tseng, he was as lovely and pure as a child somehow... his limited knowledge of people, his equally-limited social skills. It did appeal to something dark inside the man and he found he reached out boldly to run a finger over a pink lower lip._

_"What else is there but rape?" Yazoo blinked a bit, perplexed. Was this how people usually interacted in the real world? He didn't much like to be touched and stiffened, sullenly looking up, but it didn't feel that bad actually. "Bludgeon, strangle me, or torture me to death?" He closed his mouth, thinking for a second before he routinely recited one of the other phrases Sephiroth had taught him in case it ever came down to this. "You don't seem like someone who gets a rise out of torturing people to death, so if you don't mind, I would actually like to get shot because I was told that it is one of the least painful ways of dying."_

_The raven haired man noticed a couple of judgmental glances as a couple of passers-by stared at him in his black suit conversing with a young man who thought he was a rapist. Carefully and nonchalantly, he let his hand drop to his side once more. _

"_I mean," Tseng clarified, a bit appalled, "I would not wish to hurt or kill you. Is there something else you might ever wish to do... with me?" 'Stop trying to fraternize,' he warned himself silently but he didn't care to listen to his inner conscience at all right now. The youth was just too captivating. "Would you like... a cup of coffee or tea perhaps? My treat?"_

_"I am not allowed to drink coffee because it will raise my blood pressure and caffeine kills people," Yazoo enlightened the man listlessly. "But I can drink tea," he offered. He felt that he was trapped a bit in a conflict here because he was not supposed to talk to strangers, but then Tseng had so politely refrained from killing or raping him, so Yazoo should somehow show how grateful he was, shouldn't he?_

_Yeah, definitely._

_TBC!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter! I think I forgot to put up the disclaimer here last time... so here it is:**

**Disclaimer:** Uns nix gehöri, aber da weniger als gefühlte fünf Prozent der Leser bei effeffnet der deutschen Sprach' mächtig sind und hier nirgendwo steht, dass der Disclaimer auf englisch sein muss könnte ich hier den größten Scheiß schreiben und es würde keine Sau merken... Also ja. Ich gebe es zu. Mein Name ist Tetsuya Nomura und ich habe Final Fantay Sieben eigens zu dem Zweck erfunden, die Haupt-und diverse Nebencharaktere in schwule Seifenopern zu verwickeln.

BMIK: Yazoo, Sephiroth

Chephren: Tseng, Vincent

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"_I prefer tea myself," Tseng replied with a small smile. Placing a careful hand in the center of the youth's back, he guided them to the same teahouse only a few blocks down. They got their own room, which appeared plain __at__ first sight, but the clear, open structur__e__ and the lack of distracting rubbish had a calming effect on the visitors. Before the sliding door__,__ they had to __discard their__ shoes and __then walk__ over the tatami straw mats in only their socks. __At__ a small table__, __they sank down on their knees on a thin cushion. A waitress in a traditional __kimono__ followed them to the table, bowing and awaiting their orders with a stoic smile._

"_This is my favorite place. I am happy to show it to you." __Tseng said gently before turning to order__ them a pot of green tea and small sweet sheets of wafer that tasted like fortune cookie__.__They were__ served instantly, as if the waitress had already known what he would order and prepared it beforehand__, which__ in all actuality__,__ she had. "Is there anything else I can get you... please tell me, what may I call you?"_

_Yazoo was still hesitant to tell the man his name, but he was an excellent liar, so he replied sweetly, "You m__a__y call me Herbert."_

_Ugh..._

"_Alright, Herbert," Tseng replied, passing his companion a full cup. Poor kid... he certainly did not look like a Herbert at all..._

_Taking the cup__, Yazoo__ sipped at it and found that it was to his liking even though it tasted different from anything he__'d__ ever had before. His eyes wandered from the tatami straw mats to the tiny table they were kneeling in front of and outside to the very orderly garden with the frozen koi pond. Big brother certainly would like this view. "So if you are not a rapist, sociopath or killer then what is it you __do__?"_

"_I think I would bore you with the specifics of my job but I handle a lot of paperwork and run errands for my boss." He neglected to mention that such errands included murder and ambush, intimidation and torture all for Rufus' business and pleasure. This was only __their__ first meeting after all... and perhaps their only one but Tseng didn't taunt himself with this reality. He wanted to enjoy the moment of spending time together without gloom. Fuck Rufus' cigarettes... __H__e would say he was detained and accept the consequences. "Were you on your way home from school?"_

_"Yes," Yazoo lied again. He didn't do it because he wanted to deceive the man deliberately. Well okay, he wanted to deceive Tseng, but not out of ill will. Here was a chance to be someone other than his isolated, bored self. Yazoo didn't know anything of the world but what Seph told him (and Vincent occasionally__,__) and he didn't want to tell __Tseng__ about his brother._

_"I'm the best in my class __at__ everything," he added with a nonchalance as if it was the most natural thing in the world. He eyed Tseng again from head to toe and not so subtly. "Were you at school before you did that... stuff? Is it fun to do paperwork and errands? What'__re__ your hobbies? I like guns though I am supposed to like swords, but I find them boring." Yazoo shut his mouth with a click. Usually he didn't talk. Usually he didn't feel the need to! He sounded like an overexcited four year old!_

"_Really?" Tseng asked, smiling gently, pushing the cookie plate toward the youth in encouragement. "I love guns myself. I don't really enjoy paperwork and errands, no... but I do enjoy guns very much. Congratulations on being the best in your class. Do you enjoy learning, Herbert?" Every time he said that name, he cringed just a little. It was surely not the boy's fault his parents had picked a name that didn't suit him. Most children grew into their names... but apparently, not always._

_"Sure. Do you have a gun?" Yazoo tilted his head, reaching for one of the cookies and holding it in his lap. Sweets were bad too, but it was also not very polite to refuse them and besides Yazoo liked sweets. He took a bite and started chewing, his eyes never leaving Tseng's face. He would have to leave soon, but he could enjoy it while it lasted._

"_I do," Tseng answered, a mischievous sparkle in his eye. Even though most people would never expect this of him and his calm, collected attitude__,__ deep inside__,__ he really was such a pervert. "I can show you sometime if you... would like." He was very much a sexual predator right now and after a solemn inward lecture that lasted a split-second, he remembered to behave himself. He had every intention of doing so outwardly but the innuendo would have to stop. The youth didn't seem to pick up on them and perhaps that was for the best. Tseng could get into a lot of trouble here. Still, there was a shimmer of hope that Herbert might want to spend more time with him._

_"Can I see it?" Yazoo got the impression that something was off, and that he ought to know what, but he didn't. It didn't make him exactly comfortable and he shifted a bit, finishing his cookie. "Or maybe next time. I need to get home because... I am also very popular and people keep calling me all the time and such." His face was completely straight and expressionless as he said that._

"_Oh yes," Tseng said knowingly. Perhaps the boy really was that popular. Being the beauty that he was, it was certainly understandable. However, it was also very wise of him to return home now. Tseng did know that he was flirting with great danger here. "Herbert. Please promise me that, despite what happened today, that you will never accompany any other stranger to where they wish you to go, okay? What I did, well... it was wrong and I do apologize. I just wished to get to know you a bit." He looked at the young creature seriously now as he searched for something to say. "I give you my word that, though I am a bit of a shady character indeed, I will never harm __n__or rape you and I would very much like to see you again if you feel like you... might like to..."_

_"My brother said that no rapist will just __say__ that he is one," Yazoo stated matter of factly, getting up. The talk about meeting again made him nervous. It wasn't that he didn't like Tseng or didn't find him interesting; far from it__, b__ut he had no idea when he would be allowed to go out on his own again__.__ (__I__t always involved a lot of hard fighting and persuading and a good reason, though Vincent put his foot down eventually most of the tim__e__ and convinced Seph to let Yazoo go__.__)_

_"I'll see you around I guess," he said hurriedly and with a last glance at the man before he practically fled the building. All the way home__,__ he had kept thinking this conversation over and over, thinking that he must have been nuts to go with that guy. He couldn't talk to Sephiroth about this, __e__ver! His brother would definitely kill him!_

Yazoo rolled over in his bed, facing the wall and shielding his face with his hands. He willed the image of Tseng into his mind, his dark eyes, the little dot on his forehead. Due to all the stress, he had totally forgotten to ask Tseng why he had that dot on his forehead... and now Yazoo found that he really wanted to know, but-

A light knock on the door made him turn his head and stare at it through the darkness. "Hm?"

Quietly entering, Vincent looked over to find Yazoo lying there.

"Yazoo, what happened today?" he asked carefully. The incident had been bothering his lover since the boy had arrived home and Vincent knew that it mustn't be acceptable if Yazoo felt he had to lie about where he had been. "Are you in danger?"

"No," the youth replied, adding in his head, 'I don't think so'. Vincent was less paranoid than Sephiroth was, so it was easier to talk to him, and he was a help when it came to getting something Yazoo wanted... The youth turned entirely, stuffing his cushion under his head in a way that would allow him to look Vincent in the eye. "I met a person, someone nice, and that was why I was late. I am 68% positive that it was not a rapist or a sociopath or a murderer."

"Well, that's a relief," Vincent said with only a touch of facetiousness, for really, inside he was growing nervous. "How did you meet them?" He wanted to hear the details for himself to make sure... but really, Vincent knew that Yazoo tended to be innocent of the things that his brother was always warning him of. However, they could not keep the boy cooped up for eternity here and they couldn't hold his hand though life either... Letting him go out on his own once in a while was truly the only way. He had been trying to persuade Sephiroth to send Yazoo to public school so that he might get to know his peers but it would take baby steps.

There was no way that Yazoo would tell Vincent that Tseng had tried to rape him at first! "We met... on the street. Kinda bumped into each other." It wasn't that far away from the truth. "Can I go to the city again tomorrow? Just for an hour? Please? I won't be late again." Yazoo summoned his best kicked puppy eyes grew large and round, he puffed out his cheeks a bit and blinked, pursing his lips just enough to make it look as if he was about to break into tears.

Vincent's lips tightened. "I would give you leave to go but you know you must also get permission from your brother. It is best you respect his wishes, Yazoo." He thought perhaps if he spoke to Sephiroth about it tonight, it might help. "You must declare where you will go and what time you will come back for his peace of mind and I am fairly confident he will be more willing." He sat down on the side of the bed to brush a hand over silver hair so much like his love's.

"Did you have a fun day then?" he asked in a softer tone.

"Yes." The sparkle in Yazoo's eyes should be enough to tell Vincent that. "I respect his wishes and I will do as you say."

It was unfair to always get Vincent in between them, but otherwise Yazoo stood no chance. Sephiroth did not wish him any harm, quite the contrary, and Yazoo had never complained and tried to be a good brother because Sephiroth had sacrificed so much for him. Sometimes now though, he just got so irrationally angry about being told what he was and wasn't allowed to do. He felt like he was suffocating in here sometimes...

"Thank you," Vincent smiled down at him, awkwardly deciding finally to reach down and kiss Yazoo on the head. He felt such closeness with the youth and yet, this parental business really wasn't his strong suit. He also felt he was learning just as much as the other two in this situation. "Have you finished your studies for Seph's next lesson for tomorrow?"

"Hmhm," Yazoo nodded and suppressed a yawn, blinking tiredly. It was good that Vincent was here, even though the teen had hated him in the beginning. It had been only him and Sephiroth before, and then there was this intruder all of a sudden, who stole all the time away from them, (which was a massive overstatement, but at that time Yazoo had felt so jealous that he got physically sick.)

"Night," he declared, closing his eyes. Tomorrow, he would have to be fit and please his brother so he could go on the hunt for his darling rapist.

"Goodnight," Vincent replied finally. He would have liked to have stayed and talked more but with the last parental question, his little teen friend had shut down. It was alright. There would be more opportunities hopefully in the future for them to bond. Rising to cover the youth up in his blanket, Vincent quietly left the room, flipping the switch on his way out.

That night, Tseng stared at the ceiling in his own bedroom. Images of his little 'victimwho didn't watch for cars' flitted through his mind, causing the dark man to sigh in growing fascination and need. It had been so nice spending time with him today, for Tseng did not get to spend time in such pure, well-meaning company much at all, not compared to the brigands he usually dealt with. His cock began to stir under the covers and automatically, he let his hand travel along his body to find it there. However, as he brushed a single finger over the hardening shaft, he felt very, very guilty. The boy had not known the complete nature of Tseng's interest in him and it felt wrong to lust after him this way as well as befriend him. Why did the dark man always have to twist everything... make it so perverse? Perhaps he was the worst kind of man after all, to invite the youth again... to not leave him to enjoy his sweet, unsullied life... to a life where Tseng could never touch him.

_You are disgusting,_ Tseng told himself as he slowly rolled over and tried to rest, letting the scenes of this afternoon replay themselves in his mind over and over until he fell asleep.

TBC

* * *

**Many thanks to**

**mizperceived**

**Kerrtu**

**yuan3231**

**Dame Nosferatu** (yes, there will be Seph/Vin smut^^)

**for reviewing and to everyone who subscribed and faved *(^_^)***

**Review please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnings: **

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Sephiroth looked up from the book he had been reading when Vincent entered their bed room. He still had some work to do, but he spontaneously decided to postpone it till the next day as he worked from home anyways. Vincent just looked so delicious right now...

Clearing his throat, the silver haired man asked non-committally, "Did he say something?" while his eyes roamed Vincent's heavenly body as his lover started to undress.

Seeing that emerald gaze touching his skin, Vincent felt his nipples harden in anticipation. "He met someone today. He wouldn't say too much about it but he didn't think they were anyone to worry about. He will come ask you in the morning if he can go out again tomorrow. I think if he found a companion, it could be a great thing, Seph." He shed his pants and took all of his discarded clothing to the hamper in their walk-in closet. It would not do to leave them on the floor but thankfully, Vincent liked his house in order the way that his lover did. When they had first met, he hadn't cared as much but Sephiroth had clearly rubbed off on him. Climbing naked onto the bed, Vincent crawled up from the foot of it to straddle Sephiroth's hips, reaching in for a kiss.

"...Wait, what?" Sephiroth held his naked lover at arm's length, even though it wasn't easy with all that tempting, velvety flesh. "He can forget about going out! Hell, I will lock him in his room for the rest of his life! How often have I told him to not talk to strangers!" the young man hollered, as pale as a sheet because he was in super-duper-crazy-overprotective mode spiced with a large helping of paranoia.

Vincent sighed, placing a hand on his lover's cheek to stop his frantic tirade. "You are right, Seph darling, but how is he to make any friends? We have not sent him to school, nor to any community-sponsored activities." He captured those panicked eyes in his own gaze, hoping to soothe. "He is lonely, Seph. If we keep him from experiencing life for too long, he may slip the leash and we could lose him forever. Do you want that?"

Sephiroth was very tempted to growl that Yazoo didn't need any friends because he had them, but Vincent's last words made him stop. As loathe as he was to admit it, Vincent did have a point. "No, I don't want that," he replied, a bit sullenly and sank back into the cushions. "But I don't want him to get hurt either. You should follow him tomorrow, discreetly of course." He lifted a brow.

"_And... _if he knows that we watch him, he might not trust us anymore... If he doesn't trust, then he might not ever tell us anything again. Do you want only lies from now on?" Vincent couldn't help feeling like he really _should_ follow Yazoo to at least be sure the person he met wasn't suspicious in important ways... He thought about other possibilities for a moment.

"I don't want him to have friends. He mustn't lie or be interested in anyone..." Sephiroth's lips formed into a pout as his eyes narrowed and his brows knitted together. Of course, in the back of his mind, he knew that he was being selfish and childish even, but that didn't change the way he felt about letting his little brother go... "You don't have to follow him all the time, just make sure he meets no one suspicious."

Vincent sat back now. "I don't wish to be ordered around, Seph. However, I will do this for you because I don't want to see him hurt. He has every right to find someone, just as we have found each other." He crawled up into bed and slipped under the covers.

"Hm, don't be like that, you know I didn't mean to order you around." Sephiroth's voice had turned quite appeasing all of a sudden, though in fact he had meant to order. There was always a chance that it might work... but apparently it didn't. Now Vincent appeared sulky and cool, so Sephiroth quickly reached out to him, drawing the lovely man into his lap, his hands gliding up Vincent's hips as he sought his lover's lips for a sweet, apologetic kiss.

"I am on to you, Seph," Vincent pressed his bottom against his lover's cock in light blue pajama pants, smiling. "You very much meant to order me around. If you make it up to me,however I will forgive you this time," he added playfully, starting a deep grind against Sephiroth's member.

"How could I not?" the man muttered, breathing in harshly as Vincent started to rock his cock painfully slowly. "Now, what can I do to make it up to you, my dear darling?" His voice had diminished to a low purr and his hands stroked over Vincent's back, his shoulders and down to his ass that was squeezed lightly.

Vincent shuddered openly, his lips curling up in a gratified smile as he leaned in close, looking up into those luminous eyes. "You have a very specific something I want, my love," he cooed, which came out more of a husky rasp in his own, very distinctive voice.

"And what would that be, I wonder," Sephiroth breathed, his tongue trailing over Vincent's adam's apple. His index finger slipped into the tight cleft of Vincent's ass to stroke over the sensitive perineum while his lips captured a hard, sweet nipple to play with, to press it gently and gnaw at it ever so lightly.

Breathing growing shallower, Vincent arched backwards in Sephiroth's lap as his lover went to work on him, his body trying to twist and writhe into the pleasure as his bottom still tried to swivel. "Its... unhh... long... and hard," he whispered, a blush coming to his cheeks. He loved this game where his lover persuaded him to talk dirty. Vincent didn't mind at all. He just didn't think it was proper talk outside the bedroom, especially not while Yazoo might hear them.

"Long and hard..." Sephiroth pondered, circling the hidden wrinkled entrance with the tip of his finger, barely touching it. "That could be a lot of things now, couldn't it?" His moist tongue flicked that pink, flushed nipple again. Then he lifted his hips up, just the slightest bit, to press his rock hard, aching cock against Vincent's tight. It had leaked enough precum to soak through the fabric of his pants and wet his lover's skin with his juice. "Tell me what you want. Spell it out for me..."

Another well-aimed nudge from Sephiroth's hips and his arousal made Vincent gasp, staring urgently up at the ceiling. "I want... your... c... o... c...k..." Voice a whisper, Vincent couldn't say it outright, it was too naughty and he loved how Sephiroth made him feel this way time and time again. Absently, his hands slipped into silky silver hair to find his love's warm scalp.

"You want my finger?" Sephiroth smiled, playing dumb. "You shall have it." His hand slipped up to Vincent's lush mouth and he pushed his finger inside for Vincent to lick and suck it, to make it wet with his saliva so Sephiroth could effortlessly stick it into his lover's tight, needy ass.

"Hmgh," Vincent groaned out in disappointment but a finger was probably where they should start nonetheless. Eagerly, he let his tongue dart out so that Sephiroth could see how eager he was, how much he wanted his lover. Only Sephiroth had ever been able to reduce him to this. When he watched the now-slick finger slowly descend, he got distracted by that wicked emerald gaze. "I am such a slut for you. You love it when I throw propriety out the window, don't you?" he asked feverishly as his bottom shifted, letting that wet finger explore him.

"Yes, I love it, it makes me rock hard in my pants," the other replied with no mockery, but true desire in his voice. "It makes you so impossibly beautiful and sexy...slutty. You are my slut, aren't you?" He placed a loving kiss to Vincent's nipple and withdrew his finger, just to place it at Vincent's little fuckhole and push, prodding it until he slipped in to the first knuckle.

"I am," Vincent whimpered, pushing back on that finger. "I'm yours. I love being your slut, Seph." He reached down to trace his fingers over the inside of Sephiroth's palm before he reached into the buttoned front pocket of his lover's pants to pull his lover's shaft out. "Give me another finger... unh... please? I want.. this... I want to feel you inside me... and I can't wait much longer or I will go mad." His own long digits started to stroke that flesh that he knew so well, could almost smell and taste clearly, his memory of it was so vivid.

"Your wish is my command..." Sephiroth added a second finger and started to push and pull out, adopting a semi fast rhythm. He didn't suppress the moan when Vincent wrung it from him, because he needed it just as bad as his dirty talking lover, and Vincent's velvety, lust filled voice in addition to his expert cock stroking had Sephiroth on fire. "I want to fuck you... bad..."

"Yesss," Vincent mewled softly, the color in his face a worthy match for his eyes now. "I want you to fuck me, baby... with this beautiful... cock of yours..." He started to pull more insistently now, needing to feel the total sum of its length, imagining it filling him. "It's so magnificent." Hard to believe he managed to take all of it and still walk the next day.

"You will so get it!" Not bothering being patient anymore, Sephiroth lifted Vincent up and withdrew his fingers to place his lover above his cock. He ached so much for this! The lube was quickly grabbed from under the pillow and hurriedly, Sephiroth prepared his member, making it slick to slip into Vincent's widened hole... but how very tight he still was! It made Sephiroth gasp out and he had to lean back and stop for a moment, lest he cum and splash his seed against that rosy, half breached wrinkle!

"Ohhh, Seph," Vincent groaned as he felt the deliciously full flesh beginning to enter him. His muscle started to clench and release in response and he tried to gently push it out a little bit to spread open for his love. "Come on, baby, I'm ready..." He laced an arm up around the silver haired young man's neck, leaning in to give soft kisses to the side of his beloved's parted lips, then drawing back to watch that pleasured face concentrate on taking him. A finger of his other hand gathered some slick, dewy precum from his own tip to bring it up to his lover's lips.

"Lick," he imparted his own gentle order, which was enveloped in the sounds of his own frenzied need.

Sephiroth pushed upwards and sucked Vincent's finger in at the same time. He was usually the one to top, but that didn't mean that he wasn't just as ready to fulfill every one of Vincent's wishes! He respected his lover so deeply and there was nothing he would have refused him. "You are so tight, so warm," he moaned around the finger in his mouth as he sank deeper into Vincent's hot, soft flesh until he was completely buried.

"You feel... so good, baby," Vincent hummed, mesmerized watching his juices devoured off the end of his digit. Hungrily, he removed it to slip that arm around Sephiroth's neck, pulling him demandingly closer for a kiss. He moaned into the man's mouth when he felt his lover's tip nudging him in all the right places and his bottom began to undulate slowly again in Sephiroth's firm lap. "Fuck me?" he asked softly between sweet kisses.

"I'd love nothing more," Sephiroth replied just as softly and started to gyrate his hips, shoving and ramming inside his lover that the mattress was squeaking and protesting a bit, but Sephiroth didn't even notice. He was so consumed by desire and lust and every single cell in his body was starved for release! "Hm, _my_ little slut," he groaned, clinging to Vincent tightly, pushing him up and down on his dick while impaling him from underneath at the same time.

"Yes," Vincent whispered harshly as his body began to quiver with his building release. "Yours... always yours." He started to moan louder as Sephiroth's hands moving him caused his own cock to start bouncing heavily against his inner thigh and his buttocks slapping againsthis lover's. Shortly after, his ears were filled with the sounds of slapping and their creaking bed. "Ohhh, baby... Yazoo will hear..." he warned but his tone inadvertently came across as something like feverish glee.

"Can't stop," Sephiroth moaned a bit miserably and picked up the pace, ramming and shoving and sweating. "I'm close," he finally breathed with a bit of relief and pushed Vincent down on his cock, keeping him there with his arms so he could thrust in deeper. His fat cock shovedinto the warm, slick flesh that was Vincent, his balls pressing into the cleft of his lover's ass, because he was in so deep!

Vincent sobbed as he felt his body plundered so deliciously. Opening his legs wider, he wrapped them around Sephiroth's waist, letting his own balls be rubbed by his lover's lower belly. "Seph," he moaned, his arms tightening around Sephiroth's neck, burying his face in it in vain to try to stifle the needy sounds that couldn't keep from spilling out of him. With one sharp, well-aimed thrust, Vincent's sandwiched cock released a splash of warm fluid in between their rubbing bodies as he felt himself ride his lover's thick member.

Sephiroth followed him over the edge just a split second later. His body moved violently on his own before he arched up, biting into Vincent's shoulder to tune down his harsh shout as he released deeply into his lover's heavenly body.

Vincent sighed, smiling as he lifted himself off to guide them in a swivel so that Sephiroth lay down on top of him, where he could feel that slick member touching his own. "That was wonderful, my love," he purred, "and I am pretty sure Yazoo must've heard that." His hand reached up to brush over silver locks, petting Sephiroth's hair lovingly as he gazed up into those beautiful eyes.

"I hope not," the silver haired man replied, but there was less conviction in it than he would have liked. He leaned his forehead against Vincent's heaving chest. "Maybe there's something wrong with me," he muttered, closing his eyes. His little brother complex might be getting out of hand. It wasn't like he had ever openly lusted after Yazoo, but their relationship was far from normal and he had those borderline jealousy fits sometimes that brothers probably weren't supposed to have. Maybe Vincent was right and it was a good thing that they put a bit of distance between each other, that Sephiroth let go a bit and Yazoo made a friend of his own, as long as they didn't get too 'friendly'.

Watching that same crack in the ceiling that always got his attention (though he didn't ever mention it because then his lover would feel obliged to fix it if he knew and then Vincent would have nothing to stare at,) the dark man hushed him with a gentle 'shh, baby,' "There is nothing wrong with you. You are doing this all on your own and how else are you supposed to learn if no one is there to model after? You are doing the best you can." Sometimes though, he did feel a little jealous of what the two of them had, the fierce protectiveness Sephiroth felt over Yazoo. However, if he stopped his insecure thoughts for a moment, he could see that his lover genuinely adored him as well, as evident by how his love had just showered him with his affections... and his cum.

Sephiroth simply nuzzled his cheek against Vincent's chest, getting sleepy. He placed a quick kiss there where his lips could reach and uttered a tired, but nonetheless grateful "Thank you. I love you," before he drifted into sleep.

"I love you too," Vincent smiled, feeling Sephiroth's warmth all over him as he closed his eyes and let himself follow close behind.

TBC?

* * *

**Many thanks to**

**Shadow Haloed Angel**

**natzilla**

**and mizperceived for reviewing!**

**Leave a tiny little comment please?**


	4. Chapter 4

BMIK: Yazoo, Sephiroth

Chephren: Tseng, Vincent, Master Zhen

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Yazoo walked down the street, hood deeply drawn into his face. Why he had to choose an afternoon where a blizzard would strike of all the days he could have chosen, he had no idea. It was cold and not pleasant and still he was here, with a red nose, freezing and trying to find a man, a RAPIST that he had met for like 15 minutes! If Sephiroth ever found out, he would so kill him... Besides that, it was a miracle that his brother had let him go, after Yazoo had already been out yesterday and been late on top of it all, but the youth suspected that his brother's decision had had something to do with the loud noises that had come from his bedroom last night...

The teen passed the place where he had been attacked by Tseng yesterday, but the man was nowhere to be seen, even after Yazoo had waited like five minutes.

At a loss of what to do now, Yazoo had a look around the almost deserted, white street and then walked up to a bunch of kids that did something with a pile of snow. "Hey you, ugly kid with the big ears," he intoned expressionlessly and the children stopped, looking at him as if he had grown another head. It didn't bother Yazoo in the slightest. People usually stared at him like that. "Have you seen a dark haired rapist around here recently?"

_Oh, so he is trying to interact now with other children!_ Vincent marveled proudly from his hiding spot across the street. Granted, Yazoo was a little older but perhaps he was more comfortable approaching younger youth if he felt intimidated. However, one of the children looked over in the dark man's direction. Vincent quickly ducked behind the brick building, knowing his black hair must have stood out against the white of the snow. Everything was so much brighter this time of year. The child pointed and Vincent was off before Yazoo had a chance to turn around. He was no longer worried though, wiping a tear from his eye that burned in the cold. Their little boy was growing up...

Yazoo dutifully turned into the direction to where the ugly kid was pointing, but there was nothing but trees and dark brick houses. He looked back at the kid, calmly assessing, "I think you are retarded."

Then he turned and walked away, leaving the kids standing there, gaping at him.

With no other clue he could follow, Yazoo tried to remember the way to the tea house where they had been yesterday. It wasn't that hard, because the exotic part of town where they had been had caught his interest and he had looked around a lot. With relative ease, he walked past the little temples and food stands. He was under the impression that people here eyed him extremely warily with something akin to fear even as they whispered to each other in their own strange language. However, he couldn't know that everyone who accompanied the infamous Tseng was automatically seen as someone extremely dangerous himself. They were probably wondering why he was still alive, but Yazoo remained blissfully unaware and kept walking and looking. Whereas before his problem had been that there were no dark haired rapists at all, he was now confronted with a whole army, because all the guys behind the food stands and in the shops, in the streets and such looked the same to him...

They didn't have long hair and beautiful eyes though.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Yes, I know, you have paid in full the last three months, Zhonghui, but the fact is that Rufus owns this block and you must pay _on time_," Tseng stated flatly, his fist grabbing for the collar of the man's black shirt. "Do not make Mr. Shinra angry or you will have _me_ to reckon with, understood?"

The man was shaking preemptively despite the fact that the dark assassin hadn't really done him any harm yet. It was the knowledge that, even though they were both of Wutaian descent, Tseng made good on his threats.

"Y-yes, Mr. Tseng, I... w-will have it."

"Good," Tseng said approvingly, "Be sure that you do. I will return with Mr. Shinra's collection agent on the first and I suggest you be ready to pay then or not only will you be replaced as tenant, an example will be made of you. A bloody one."

Releasing his hold on the man, Tseng held his breath until he left the shop. A heavy sigh escaped him once he had rounded a corner into the alleyway. Zhonghui Zhen had served his family ever since he was three. If he was asked to take a hit out on this man, he would most certainly follow through... However, without this shop, it would be much harder to find Wutaian import groceries here and the Zhen family would be sorely missed.

Bringing a hand up to his forehead for a moment as he came out into another main street of shops, Tseng couldn't suppress an 'oof' as he felt something collide with him. Reaching down to hold the intruder to his personal space at arm's length, Tseng exclaimed gently, "Herbert, what a surprise."

Looking around, for he had just put the squeeze on the shops of the neighboring block, he put an arm around the youth, gently guiding him to the same teahouse, neutral territory that so far was "family-owned" and he so far had never had to worry about hustling.

Yazoo let himself be guided to the tea house quietly. He needed to get back in his role as the popular school kid named Herbert.He had almost forgotten about that and had barely held himself back from lifting a brow at being called by that freaky fake name. The blizzard grew worse too, so he was quite happy to get to a place where it was warm. The tea house lady hurriedly led them to a nice room where the tea was set up with the same fast precision that it had been yesterday and then the servant bowed and quickly closed the sliding door as she left. Yazoo got out of his coat, (he had had to get rid of his shoes at the entrance already,) and knelt down at the thin pillow in front of the low table.

"Do you live around here?"

"I do," Tseng said but it was a lie... kind of. The place he had here was only a front for those who would want to take him out. He also had a place in the more upscale side of town and a couple in the slums. He never spent more than a night once in a while at each place and frequently, though it was very hush-hush, he spent his nights in Rufus Shinra's penthouse suite uptown and had ever since he had started to flourish in puberty. Rufus' father before him had taken an interest and now, the Wutaian served Rufus as well. "I have a little place maybe seven blocks from here. Do you? This is the second time we've met near here..."

"Why don't we go there then?" Yazoo asked, distracting from the man's question. He didn't want to tell more lies he might forget, but Sephiroth had trained him well also. Even if he wanted to, Yazoo couldn't tell Tseng where he was living... Reaching for his cup Yazoo took a sip, looking over the rim at his companion. The strange dot was still there, and it was so very fascinating! Pretty much like everything about Tseng was, down to his slight accent and the way he dressed in dark suits that were so black that Yazoo couldn't even see the particular fabric. Tseng seemed to be an orderly person.

"Are you certain, Herbert?" Tseng asked carefully. "I... don't want you to place yourself in danger with me." It was a fact that the dark man didn't trust himself around this beautiful youth. Beyond that, something about Herbert was so breathtakingly innocent and trusting that Tseng's heart ached in his chest. Such a wonderful child shouldn't be seen in his own twisted company. On the other hand, Tseng was very, very lonely. Rufus was the only companionship he'd had in ages and the Wutaian did not feel free in it. It was a merger their families had made long ago when the Shinra's assumed control of Tseng's home village. They had moved his family here so that his father could become Shinra Senior's antique dealer and shipping company co-manager along with the Zhen family, who had assumed responsibility of supplying the local neighborhoods with the unique supplies that could only be found in Wutai. He continued, a bit sadly, "and I don't want to inadvertently place you in any danger."

Yazoo tilted his head. "So you _are_ a rapist then?" Couldn't the man just make up his mind?

Tseng looked at him for a moment, thoughtful and surprisingly indecisive. "...If I were, Herbert, would I lose your company?"

"That depends," Yazoo replied diplomatically, delicately sipping his tea. "What exactly is it that rapists do?"

Tseng stared for a moment, dumbfounded, and then cleared his throat. "A rapist is someone who forces you to do things you don't want them to. Mostly, today's rapists are known for forcing their bodies on yours, making you have sex with them. The most important thing to know about a rapist is that they don't take into account your wishes, only fulfill _theirs_. I am not, by definition, a rapist. I do not wish to make you do anything with me that you do not wish to do... However, I _am_ a stranger and, despite the fact that I know that I am no good for you and I should stay away, I wish to be... closer to you, to know you better." His eyes shone with deep interest and he averted his gaze respectfully to not make the youth uncomfortable. "Does that make sense, child?"

"It does, kind of..." Well, it made more sense than what Sephiroth had told him, namely that a rapist was the epitome of evil and bad, which had been very vague but still explicit enough to impress him when he had been younger. Since then, he had never really thought about it, just taken it for granted, sort of. As a matter of fact, Yazoo's sex education was practically non-existent as well, so the general point had been brought across by Tseng, though the specifics were still too abstract for the boy. Yazoo didn't mind though.At least Tseng had bothered to try and explain it and took him seriously and didn't treat him like a dumb kid. Something about the things the man had told him confused him though.

"Why would you be no good for me? You are not a rapist, you should be fine."

"Well, rapists are not the only bad people in the world, Herbert," Tseng replied, feeling uneasy. "For one thing, I believe I must be somewhere between ten and fifteen years older than you. For another, the roads I have taken in life are not places where a flower like you should ever grow." His jaw tightened, for he knew even as he said it that it was true. "To take you there would be to endanger you and I would never want to do that." He found that he could not let go now, could not leave the youth alone as he knew he should.

Yazoo tilted his head while Tseng spoke, his lids dropping a bit. It wasn't because of what Tseng said was boring him. No, the man's deep, melodious voice and his beautiful way of phrasing his sentences had Yazoo enticed, and he was a person who easily fell into daydreams and got distracted. Never before had Yazoo heard someone speak so poetically. He had to admit he didn't get half of it though.

"Hm... Why's there a dot on your forehead?"

TBC

* * *

** Many thanks to**

**Dame Nosferatu (*revives hectically*)**

**natzilla (For a 100 year old Vinny really looks damn good still :D)**

**Psycho Steph (Thank you! First time writing the pairing, it is fun!)**

**and mizperceived (*happy dance*)**

**for commenting!**

**Review please?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Quick note: I'm in the middle of my final thesis, updates on all my stories will be deleted until I have time to edit, write and post again (it takes about 20 hours a week to do it all and I sadly have to spend every minute on my thesis). If I update there will be no review replies (sorry :( )and only those stories will be updated that are the most 'popular'. I have no other measure for that than reviews, I hope you understand. All stories will be updated eventually, but it will take time, so be warned^^ Thanks for reading!**

**And thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter! **

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Oh," Tseng replied, astonished by the youth's forwardness and a small, relieved smile softened his features. "It is the mark of my people. Everyone from Wutai bears this mark on their foreheads. It is given to us when we are small. I lived there until I was three and then my family moved _here_. Have you lived here all your life, Herbert?" He leaned forward a little in his seat, his eyes wandering over that lovely moonlight hair. "I hope you don't think me too forward but your own features are quite unique."

"Unique's just a polite term for 'ugly'," Yazoo automatically repeated. It was something that Vincent had tried to teach him once, so Yazoo wouldn't be so forward and blunt anymore, but he didn't bother using it when everyone knew what he really meant to say anyways. This way, he could also deflect the question about where he lived...

"Oh... no..." Tseng frowned, "Indeed, that _is_ one way of meaning it but it is not the way _I_ mean it when I look at you..." As they were in the room alone together, he felt a bit braver but still he kept his voice low in case anyone had followed him. "When _I_ say it, I mean that... you are the most beautiful thing I have seen in a long while. I was just trying to be as polite as possible as you don't know me." He followed it up with the ghost of a smile this time, a little unnerved as he was afraid his honesty might put the youth off.

"Thanks." Yazoo shrugged, not that flustered by the compliment because just about everyone who met him told him this. "You are pretty too." He meant it. There weren't many people apart from Vincent and Sephiroth that he found beautiful, and despite Tseng's exotic looks that were unusual to Yazoo, he could say that he found Tseng very pleasant to look at. "I like your hair", he finally added, as there was barely any male with long hair he had seen and Yazoo didn't understand why, because hair was soft and silky and very practical in winter!

"Thank you," Tseng replied, a small blush coming to his cheeks, smile fading as he almost couldn't process the praise. Mostly when people looked at him now, they would stay away. He was only really used to being regarded by one man and he didn't get many compliments from him... Scrambling for something to keep his young man talking, the dark man handed the plate of cookie wafer over. "Are you hungry? Would you like some lunch today?"

"No." It wouldn't do to eat too much now, because if he didn't finish his lunch at home later, Sephiroth would get angry and suspicious. Besides, Big Brother had told Yazoo that he was actually allergic to many things (though Yazoo couldn't remember taking any test) and hence, he could never eat out by himself. Either Vincent or Sephiroth had to be with him, which was a bit strange, but well... Yazoo was used to a lot of strange things in his life that he perceived as normal. Nonetheless he took a cookie, because yesterday he hadn't died from them and they tasted good. "What did you do here today?"

"My employer owns a few of the shopping blocks and the tenants must pay him to lease the space, so I was out taking care of some business, I'm afraid," Tseng admitted vaguely. "I would much rather have been here shopping. What about you? Shouldn't you be at school now?" He checked his watch but his tone wasn't as reprimanding as it should have been perhaps. After all, Herbert had chosen to spend his time with Tseng today...

"School's out for today," Yazoo replied with a straight face, because it wasn't really a lie. Sephiroth had let him go because he had finished his assignments early.

"Oh," Tseng replied. It didn't seem likely because he had chosen a day when Master Zhen's children would not be around to hear his threats directed at their father from the apartment above... However, that did not mean all schools were in session for today. Perhaps the youth attended a private school. He didn't feel like he should ask that yet... perhaps it was too personal. "Do you have any special someone you might like to spend the day with? A girlfriend, perhaps?" It was clear that this teen wasn't like most others his age but Tseng was feeling rather curious about that... Perhaps he did hold the same interests in the teenage preoccupation with puppy love.

A girlfriend? Yazoo was caught off-guard by the question and he tried to hide it by taking a long sip from his almost empty tea cup. He had never thought about getting a girlfriend. He wasn't really interested in girls but he had told Tseng that he was popular so theoretically, he must have had many girlfriends already... but what if Tseng asked about her if he pretended to have one? Maybe he should just tell the truth in this case. "I don't really like girls," he announced, setting his empty cup down and shifting a bit on his cushion. Outside, it had started to snow softly and Yazoo briefly wondered if it had gotten colder again.

"Oh?" Tseng asked, relieved, "What about boys then? Do you like _them?_" He was careful not to let the hope shine through too much as he averted his eyes again to hide the small blush. He marveled a little more everyday at the extent of his own depravity.

Yazoo had to think about that too, inclining his head a bit as he did so. "Some," he finally said. He did like his brother, who was definitely male and Vincent, who most likely was male though Yazoo had yet to confirm the true quality of Vincent's sex organs. He just believed Sepiroth that Vincent was and there was no reason to not believe it. Also, Yazoo liked Tseng. "How about you? Are you married? Do you have children or so?"

"I do not," Tseng answered softly, clear regret in his voice. "There is someone, I must admit, that I have been involved with for ages but I did not choose him for myself. It is business. I would like very much to find someone who I like on my own." He didn't really like that he could not say he was available but it might be that Herbert wasn't even interested in a man that much older at any rate.

"Oh, I understand," Yazoo nodded, looking almost pained when he did so, but he really shared Tseng's suffering and his pitying look was supposed to make Tseng feel the weight of it lighten a bit as they shared this burden together. "My condolences, I know exactly how you are feeling. I have a brother. It's awful."

Tseng looked at him strangely but then he realized the answer quickly. "Do you feel like sometimes you are kept on a very short leash?" Then to keep Herbert from feeling singled out, he added, "I certainly do."

"Yes." Yazoo's look turned morose as in his head he started to count all the occasions and examples where he felt treated unfairly. "I feel like that all the time, but Vincent says that it's probably just a complex because our parents and brothers exploded and now, Big Brother is over-protective."

"They exploded?" Tseng asked, making sure he had heard right. "I'm so sorry to hear that, Herbert. Well it is no wonder your brother is over-protective of you. He is afraid he might lose you then. That must have been very hard for you." He reached out and touched Herbert's hand, which still held a sheet of cookie wafer in it as it rested on the table.

"There was something wrong with their car," Yazoo shrugged. He had been very small then and barely remembered them. "We don't go by car often now. Usually we just stay home. Vincent says that it is a bit borderline sometimes. I think I would go mad if it wasn't for him."

Tseng had questions but he wasn't sure what he should ask and how much would be too much. "Is Vincent another brother?"

Yazoo couldn't help but snort. "No, he lives with us. He is awesome. And beautiful. And he likes guns. He showed me his. I love him."

"Would you consider him a boyfriend?" Tseng asked, his breath held. It was a little unsettling, hearing his flower talk so about another man but what did the man expect? Herbert had an entire life apart from the moments they had run into each other.

"Yes..." Well, Sephiroth had introduced Vincent as his boyfriend, so Yazoo supposed that he was.

"Oh... yes, I understand," Tseng said, a small sigh escaping him. He started to automatically wonder why his angel was even spending time with him then. "Would he mind if you were out with me then? Your boyfriend?"

"I don't have a boyfriend." Yazoo blinked, perplexed. Then he looked thoughtful. "Vincent is Sephiroth's boyfriend, but since Sephiroth is my brother, wouldn't that make Vincent _my_ property as well...? Anyways, they do not know I meet you. Vincent does, kind of. If Seph did, he would kill me." There was absolutely no humor in Yazoo's eyes when he said that, because he was convinced that indeed, his brother would.

"I'm sorry to put you in danger of getting you in any trouble," Tseng said seriously, "I really do appreciate you taking time out of your schedule to meet me today, Herbert." He was sure now though that if he would have to stop seeing the youth, he might not be able to comply so easily. This young man was quite addictive. "Does Vincent know about me then?"

"No, I didn't tell him that you are a rapist, I just told him that I went out to meet someone." Yazoo nodded ever so lightly, mentally checking his statement. Then he looked Tseng in the eye. "Can I see your gun?"

Tseng almost gasped at the rather sultry tone of that question and the implications behind it that Herbert didn't even seem to realize in his innocence. He simply must like guns,obviously unaware of the phallic symbolism there.

"... Yes," he replied, stiffening. Carefully, he reached into his jacket and pulled his gun out of its leather holster. Removing the ammo, he set it down on the table before he passed it over to the youth carefully. It was affecting him more than he could say... and in a very good way. "Go ahead, feel free to touch it if you like."

Yazoo took it with an excited gleam in his eyes and moved it in his hands, exploring it, stroking over it, measuring it. "It's smaller than Vincent's," he stated, his fingers gliding over the cool metal, before he held the gun professionally, pointing it at Tseng.

It was all so lovely, watching the youth handle his piece until the size comment. "Yes," Tseng sighed, "I did not choose it for size but I assure you, I am quite adept with it. You seem to know your way around one yourself. You like guns, Herbert?" His cock twitched where it lay hidden in his slacks.

"Hn." Yazoo narrowed one eye as he settled on Tseng's dot as the target. At that moment, before he pulled the trigger, his heartbeat calmed, his whole body fell into a state of odd relaxation and everything around him seemed to slow down. There was a small click, thenYazoo laid the gun back onto the table. "Have you ever killed anyone?"

TBC

Review please?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Tseng was beginning to feel grateful that he had remembered to remove the ammo. The ease with which the youth aimed and fired his own gun at him was a little unsettling. "What if I have, little one?" he asked uncertainly. "Would you want away from my company then?" He was by no means a child's role model and should keep his mouth shut but he was afraid and something in the back of his mind made him a bit suspicious. Something about this beautiful teen crossing his path and wishing to spend time with him wasn't right somehow...

Yazoo shrugged. He didn't really know and he had never thought about it before. Tseng didn't look like someone who killed people. Or maybe he did, Yazoo wouldn't know... but Tseng was nice and beautiful and his company was pleasant so he couldn't really imagine him to be one of the bad guys. "Why do you have a gun?"

Tseng's eyes narrowed. The youth had so many questions and that is what they could very well be, only questions for curiosity's sake... but what if this Vincent was a cop? Or worse, one of his enemies looking for dirt on him? He wanted to be honest with Herbert but then again, he had to also protect himself too. He didn't know what he should say now. His first instincts were to lash out at the lovely flower, assuming he was being lured into a trap by such desirable bait. However, if the youth didn't mean any harm then... he shouldn't tell him the truth, should he? Frighten the teen? He just didn't know how to handle it.

"Self defense," he hid behind a half-truth, hating himself but it was for the best. He had never been caught so far and he didn't intend to be and in all honesty, he was afraid of what would happen if he told the truth. He didn't want Herbert to go.

Yazoo nodded in understanding, not finding that odd in the slightest. The world was a bad place after all and one had to be prepared."You have any hobbies?" he suddenly asked, interested. He wondered what kind of hobbies a man like Tseng could have. Personally Yazoo had no hobbies, apart from sharp shooting practice sometimes.

"Mm, no..." Tseng chuckled. Sadly, he rarely had time for hobbies in his line of work. "I like the odd movie here and there. I also love my gun and I have read a good book once in a while." Secretly though, he knew that he had an unsurpassed interest in making Herbert his new hobby. "What about you?"

"No, I have no hobbies. Sephiroth says that hobbies are dangerous." Yazoo twirled the end of a strand of silver hair around his finger, watching it sullenly. "He wants me to like swords but I find them boring." He inwardly sighed, and stiffened as a quiet ringing started. "I have to go now," he reluctantly said, killing the alarm of his watch. This time he had been prepared, so he wouldn't be late again. "I might get a day off soon again, where can I find you?"

"Do you have a cellphone, Herbert?" Tseng asked, pulling a pen and small pad of paper from the breast pocket of his suit jacket. "Here is my direct number if you should need anything." As he pulled off and handed the sheet of paper to the youth, he gave him a small smile when greeted with those emerald eyes watching him, a light shiver going up his spine.

"Thanks. I can't give you mine. If you call me and my brother notices, I am screwed." Yazoo folded the paper gingerly and put it in his pocket as he stood. "I should go now. It has been nice talking to you, Tseng."

"Very nice talking with you too, Herbert," the dark man purred softly, rising as well and taking a small hand in his, pulling it to his lips to kiss lightly. It was a bold move but he found he didn't really want to hold back. Best to make his romantic feelings known too rather than prey upon an unaware child and pounce when he had lured him in. That would be unfair. This way, if Herbert did not appreciate this sort of attention, then Tseng could withhold it early on before he started feeling too smitten and might do something rash... like become a rapist.

"Until next time then."

"Yes." Yazoo was not familiar with the gesture but maybe it was some kind of Wutaian thing and he didn't want to be impolite, so he lifted Tseng's hand to his lips as well and briefly pressed them against the warm skin.

Then he turned, exited the teahouse and walked down to the street, where he quickly made his way back home. He would actually be a bit early today and Sephiroth should be very pleased with him... Vincent hopefully too, because he wanted to ask the man something important.

Tseng, feeling warm and pleasant, followed at a distance. This was the second time the youth had been seen in his company and the Wutaian felt a twinge of worry. Plus, he also had serious concerns about that whole issue of whether this was all a plot to lure him somewhere with the siren as bait. The youth walked rather purposefully, with a few dreamy stops to admire a crippled snow man and to pet a cat, but within about ten minutes, Tseng found himself across the street from a rather large house... or perhaps, a small mansion, with iron gates.

He didn't dare get closer than this.

The mailbox was on the outside of the gate at the end of a privacy hedge and there was no visible nameplate on it... However, Tseng knew that Herbert lived with a brother named Sephiroth and a man called Vincent... He would have to search the files at work for any dealings with characters of either of these names. It was a place to start at least. Not wanting to be caught lingering by any nosy neighbors, the dark man turned to walk back down the street from whence he came.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Vincent looked up from his book as he heard the front door open. Within a moment or two, Yazoo came into the living room and sat down on the couch. "How was your day?" he asked, still rather happy from seeing their little one reaching out to others in a group setting.

"Good. I got a question." Yazoo just cut to the chase, because he didn't want to tell Vincent about Tseng and because his question was urgent and besides, they knew each other and there was no need for long-winded pleasantries. At least Yazoo thought so.

"I heard strange noises from your room last night. What were you doing? Did someone get hurt?"

Vincent blushed a rosy red. "Yazoo," he said uncomfortably. "Sometimes... when two people love each other, they..." Damn Sephiroth for never telling the youth about these things, assuming it would never be an issue of interest. However, Vincent knew what drove his lover and that was the hope that they could keep Yazoo a little boy forever. Really, Vincent himself had known about such things since puberty as had most people, he thought.

"They will... participate in physical acts that demonstrate to each other how much the other is loved. Did you notice how, when you reached pubescence that certain parts of your body started to behave differently? Your private areas?" he asked, his voice just a little bit hoarser for it. Sometimes, it did seem as if Sephiroth thrived on leaving Vincent alone with the boy in moments like these.

"You mean like my penis getting big and stiff?" Yazoo replied unfazed, blinking lazily. Vincent hadn't answered his question at all, but maybe they would be getting there. This seemed to be something important, otherwise Sephiroth would have already told him and Vincent wouldn't be so uncomfortable.

"Yes, exactly that," Vincent said quickly, fighting to keep eye contact with the boy, certain that his face must be crimson by now. Yazoo's bluntness about bodily things always astounded him as he always had so much trouble talking about them himself. "I suggest if you haven't already, you should experiment with your body and see how it feels. When two people are in love, they enjoy experimenting many different ways of finding pleasure together. If you know how your body works, then you can one day share it with someone you love and know how _their_ body works in turn."

For this next question, Vincent felt as though he should put a blanket over his head to ask. "Are you at all familiar with what is known as sexual intercourse, Yazoo?" Perhaps if the teen already had found it in some book or other or one of the discs in Sephiroth's porno stash, then Vincent wouldn't have to explain it... please, Goddess!

"No, but you can show me. I love you."

Not waiting for an answer, Yazoo suddenly reached into Vincent's lap, half curious half serious because he was being taught here. He also wanted to see how that went with the experimenting, therefore he ripped Vincent's pants open and slipped his hand in to find soft flesh. Yazoo wondered if it would get hard too.

Vincent gasped and threw his head back, arching in disbelief and frenzy. Oh gods, this was so wrong! "Yazoo," he grunted, his hand carefully grabbing hold of Yazoo's, trying to pry it free. "I... love you too but I cannot do... this... with you... shit!"

"Why not?" Yazoo asked, his clever fingers wrapping around a hardening, twitching erection that certainly proved that he was doing something right. There was no way in Murphy's universe that in that particular moment the door _didn't_ open.

"Is lunch read-" Sephiroth stopped mid-sentence, his mouth hanging open at the sight before him. Then his eyes grew large like saucers and he knew he ought to say something, but his mind was utterly blank.

"Hello brother," Yazoo calmly greeted, his hands still rummaging in an apparently flustered Vincent's pants.

"Unh-unhhh! S-... Sephiroth... It's... not..." Vincent tried but he couldn't finish. What it looked like? What he thought? All seemed pretty pathetic excuses anyway and he was too incoherent to think of anything else. "Help... me..."

Yazoo had a determined mind and a surprisingly agile fist.

"I will help you all right, the _both_ of you!" Sephiroth growled, coming out of his lethargy. There was a huge conflict of interests here. On the one hand, he had to protect his little brother from sexual molesters and the suspicious, paranoid part of him told him that Vincent was a child molester, who had only wanted to get close to _Yazoo_ all along. One part of him was angry with Yazoo for stealing his boyfriend away... and one part, one he didn't want to admit to, was MASSIVELY turned on. It was a good thing he wore a relatively wide pullover today, because his hard-on was giant and shameful, but at least hidden.

"Get your hand out of his pants!" Sephiroth finally barked, his voice snapping a bit in hysteria.

Yazoo slowly withdrew his hand, confused because he didn't get why Brother was so mad all of a sudden.

"Yazoo, darling," Vincent assured their little one once he had composed and tucked himself back in. "Do you see now why you and I can't do things like that? For one, I am your family too... for another, I am in love with your brother." He stroked over Yazoo's head and pulled him into a hug as his ruby eyes looked back up at Sephiroth. "I was trying to have a long-belated talk to him about the birds and the bees. Care to help me out here, Seph?" he asked expectantly and just a little bit gruffly.

"And then you decided 'to heck with long-winded explanations, let's get hands-on', or what?" Sephiroth snapped sardonically, but Yazoo narrowed his eyes on him. He hated it when Sephiroth and Vincent fought, because they could get really nasty and Sephiroth would get all cold and distanced and they hurt each other.

"It's not his fault, I just asked him what the sounds coming from your room last night were and he tried to explain, but I didn't understand it right I guess."

"It's alright, Yazoo. I did say that it happened when people love each other. Is... It will be hard to explain until you know the difference but... have you ever met someone who makes you feel warm inside when they look at you?" He went on though, not giving Yazoo too much time to think and answer on that since his big brother was in the room. "Well, you will, believe me. When the time comes, that is the person you will want to indulge in these activities with. Now... sexual... intercourse," he returned to the uncomfortable, highly embarrassing topic. "When you find that person and the time is right... You know them very, very well... there might be moments when you wish to be as close to them as possible..." He looked at Sephiroth, while he continued to stroke Yazoo's hair, knowing the boy felt singled out and scolded in his confusion, silently pleading his lover for some assistance.

Sephiroth shifted in obvious discomfort. "I think you know now that you can't touch Vincent like that, so you should be fine discussing that on your own while I go to prepare lunch..."

Yazoo's eyes narrowed further. Sephiroth hated nothing as much as cooking and if he offered to do it willingly... His hand shot out to grab Sephiroth by the sleeve of his pullover and keep him in the room. "So what exactly did you do to be close yesterday?" The delight in his voice at the opportunity of torturing his big brother was barely hidden under a fake layer of curious innocence.

Sephiroth squirmed and looked at Vincent pleadingly.

Vincent cleared his throat again. "When you love someone like that and want to be close to them," he continued, feeling a little better at least if he kept it hypothetical and nothing to do with Sephiroth and his own actions specifically. "Then you... one of you... proceeds to... enter the other's body with your erect... phallus." He continued hugging Yazoo to his chest so he wouldn't have to make eye contact anymore.

The expression Sephiroth sported was exceptionally tight and reminded Yazoo of that one time where they had fought and Yazoo had been smaller and stormed out of the room, attempting to dramatically bang the door shut (he'd been experimenting with drama at that time,) but unfortunately, Sephiroth had happened to have his hand there.

"Where do you enter them?" the boy curiously asked, trying to imagine.

"Well, usually," Vincent turned his face to hide it in Sephiroth's hip as the man remained stranded in Yazoo's grasp. He kept his eyes hidden and his voice went softer as he was well past his comfort zone now. "Sometimes, and this can be done by both parties... one or both will take the other's erect penis in his mouth and... with thorough preparation, one might enter the other's... vagina or... anus." The ground was ignoring Vincent's silent wish to be swallowed up.

"I see..." Yazoo frowned. He had no idea how anything was supposed to fit into an anus. "That must be hurting, no wonder you screamed last night. Poor Vincent." His gaze fell onto Sephiroth and it became hard. "I am very disappointed in you, Brother."

"I didn't hurt him!" the elder protested, hissing at Vincent "Tell him I didn't!"

"No, darling, he didn' t hurt me," Vincent looked down into the youth's eyes with a flushed face. "It _will _hurt if the right amount of preparation isn't carried out but if done correctly, it can feel... very nice." He couldn't resist looking up at his lover with sultry eyes before he brought himself back to the realities of the conversation.

"And I think this has been enough talk about this now," Sephiroth said a bit grumpily, putting his foot down. He just couldn't take anymore, he was desperate and hungry and embarrassed. Yazoo looked disappointed, but he shrugged, giving in. He had learned more than he had thought he would already...

"If you ever feel this way for someone, Yazoo, get to know them very well. Make sure that they are the right person and will be gentle with you and if you need help, then we will talk again. Until then, just get to know your own body when you are alone. This is enough for now." He strode a stray lock out of Yazoo's face before he gratefully changed the subject. "Now, what shall we have to eat?"

TBC

* * *

**Review pwwwease?**


	7. Chapter 7

**BMIK: Rufus**

**Chephren: Tseng**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Rufus had waited in his office, impatiently waiting for his bodyguard to come back and inform him of the outcome of his mission. Tseng was awfully late today and Rufus wondered if there had been any complications. When his Wutaian subordinate finally arrived to report to him, Rufus' expression was tight.

"And?" he asked, sitting stiffly on the couch in his office, legs crossed, a cup of tea before him.

"Master Zhen promised that he would have your money on the first. The other delinquent tenants say the same but we shall see when the time comes. I have impressed upon them the importance of paying you on time and the consequences of taking the company lightly." Tseng answered with a small bow. He felt so warm inside as if nothing could bring him down from his natural high today, not even Rufus' mood.

"And that took you three hours?"

"I stopped to eat at my favorite restaurant, sir, I felt hungry. I'm sorry it took me so long to return." Tseng felt his heart beat harder in his chest though as he heard the change in Rufus' tone of voice. Okay... so he was a _little_ affected by Rufus' moods but he knew what happened to those who generally crossed him. Since Tseng had known him when they were boys together, he had succeeded in so far not being the one to anger the man but he wasn't clear on just how far he could push. Really, he had no liberty in this respect at all but for some reason, Rufus had been lenient on him thus far.

"Well I hope you enjoyed it," the blond retorted waspishly, almost snarling. "I was bored out of my wits here. You should have called." He stood, walking over to his minibar where he ignored the alcohol but fetched an expensive cigar. Everything here was expensive, the carpets, furniture, the clothing Rufus wore... He hadn't become that wealthy because he was such a nice guy though.

"How do you plan on making up for that?" he finally asked, lighting a match and puffing at his cigar, before throwing the burnt stick into an ashtray and looking back up at Tseng, again with a hand casually stuffed in the pocket of his white suit.

"I am... at your disposal, sir," he bowed again, this time lower and walked over to the man, wondering where to start. "What do you wish me to do for you?" It could be anything and if he chose wrong, it might not end well so Tseng thought he should just ask, even though his boss didn't appreciate having to name his desires either.

"Make an offer," Rufus droned, taking a deep breath from his cigar, and looking down at Tseng from above. The man was a mystery to him, one he wanted to solve but he pursued that goal with relative laziness. As far as he knew, Tseng had no one he was deeply attached to, and it wasn't as if Rufus had to fear any rival or so. "I will decide if it is to my liking."

"I could..." Tseng thought for a moment, his jaw tightening. It wasn't that he really minded doing such things but it was the fact that he felt that he lowered himself to do them for Rufus... It wasn't really the actions themselves as much as the fact that it was expected of him. As long as he had known Rufus, which had been since they were children, he didn't feel closer to him for it. In order to preserve his self-respect, Tseng only acknowledged it as business. "I could suck your cock if that would please you, sir."

"This is slowly getting old," Rufus sneered, but then he shrugged anyways and with a quick motion, opened his fly. He wasn't in the mood to find a creative punishment and they had lost enough time already. Besides, Tseng on his knees was just a lovely sight and it never failed to get Rufus off, knowing that he had such power over the dangerous man.

"Then what would you have me d-"

Tseng silenced himself belatedly as soon as he saw Rufus' perfect cock emerge from white trousers. Lowering himself to his knees, the dark bodyguard moved forward on them to kneel before rosy flesh, opening his mouth to extend his tongue, letting only the very tip graze along the thin slit, tasting some of his employer's secret essence. Closing his eyes as if savoring the taste, Tseng looked up at the blond's face almost reverently as he reached up to grasp the shaft before he took the tip between his lips, humming as he felt the thick flesh moved further inside and he sucked once, hard.

Rufus sighed quietly, forcing his hips to keep still and not thrust inside Tseng's warm mouth. Over the years, the man had become an excellent cock-sucker, knowing exactly what Rufus needed and how to get him off. Rufus might have even believed the passionate movements if it hadn't been for the listless look in Tseng's eyes. There seldom was much emotion in there... "Make it fast, we lost enough time today," the blond hissed, his hand gripping some of that silky hair, tearing at it simply because he could.

How could he have forgotten? Tseng sighed too and began to pick up speed. There was no love in this exchange... yet his mind had become clouded with thoughts of... _Herbert..._ Tseng shuddered, a gasp escaping his as he stifled a moan and let his head begin to bob faster, taking Rufus' cock in deeper His own cock began to harden in his pants as he sucked on his master, his hand slipping up the back of one of the man's thighs to squeeze a buttock within fresh, ivory pants.

Rufus let out a surprised groan, his knees going weak and he had to grab the desk for support. This hadn't happened in ages! "Wha-" the blond narrowed his eyes, looking back down to see what was going on, but another fervent suck had him close them again and grit his teeth.

Knitting his brows in waking passion, Tseng let out a soft, yet urgent noise, pulling Rufus in deeper to let the man fuck his throat. It was so good... so wonderful to think of his little angel doing that to him and the Wutaian tortured himself with imagining how the needy utterances would sound spilling from Herbert's lips. As he pulled away and his mouth could move easier, Tseng moaned around it and when he reached the tip, the dark man hollowed his cheeks in one long, hard suck before he opened up and pulled Rufus all the way in again. He was feeling quite content in this moment.

At the sudden passionate treatment, Rufus couldn't hold back. He came violently in Tseng's mouth with a harsh cry, something he hadn't done in ages. Panting, the man tried to get a grip, having to sit down heavily on his chair.

"What the fuck?" he ground out, glaring at Tseng.

The Wutaian sighed softly, licking his lips, a ghost of a smile on his face until he became aware of his employer's mood. "What is it, sir?" Tseng asked, his eyes trying not to betray his inward feelings. "Were my actions not good for you?"

"They were too good actually," Rufus replied flatly, putting his softened cock away with as much dignity as he could muster. "What's gotten into you all of a sudden? Usually you make a big deal of being aloof about it."

"Oh," Tseng acknowledged, "well, which is preferable to you? I can do it either way."...Now that he had hope to inspire him, that was. He deliberately avoided the question because he wanted his own secret, just one little thing all to himself. One beautiful, little silver flower.

"Tch." Rufus snorted as if this conversation was just an epic waste of time but he didn't want to ask again as it would have indicated that he might care. Which he didn't, of course. He just wanted to know what was going on with the person he entrusted his life with, it was only natural. His mood hadn't gotten any better though.

"What's keeping you here? Don't you have any work to do?" he therefore snapped, waving the man away like an annoying fly.

"Yes, of course," Tseng replied, giving a small bow as he left the office. Outside at this desk, he searched the archives for any mentions of a Sephiroth or a Vincent living at 124 Knothole Lane... There were no company dealings with either man, it seemed, so Tseng instead turned to reverse entries in online directories.

"Sephiroth...Jenova," he mused as he found records of the resident of this address. Taking this name, he dug a little deeper, trying to find out what he could out there about his little one or this Vincent. "...Valentine," he said shortly after, upon the recognition. It was a start at least. All searches for a Herbert Jenova were coming up negative, as if the boy didn't exist...

After spending a few moments in thought, Tseng rose from his desk and left the office without a word.

TBC

* * *

**Thank you very much for your comments! They are teh love and keep us going^^**

**Review please?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello~**

**Sorry for the loooong wait, we are still busy as hell :( But the stories aren't forgotten of course, and will be updated sooner or later^^ I hope you enjoy, don't be shy about leaving a little comment!^^**

**Love,**

**BMIK and Chephren**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"We can very well order that stuff online," Sephiroth muttered as he walked up to their car. He hated grocery shopping. He hated even more that Yazoo seemed so excited about it. Well, the boy didn't look excited per se, what with that expressionless face and the almost bored attitude he displayed as he got into the back seat, but Sephiroth wasn't fooled one bit. He knew his little brother. Vincent simply sighed and sat down beside his lover, who started the engine and grudgingly drove onto the street, the gate closing automatically behind him. He had every intention on making this an extremely short trip.

From behind a tree across the street, Tseng watched the gate close, noting the lack of cameras, thank Shiva. He briefly wondered about the need for such tight security for a civilian family in such a reportedly safe neighborhood but then he realized why, as he stood here with the intention of entering where he wasn't invited.

Making his way up to the security box, he tinkered with it quickly, causing the gate to open so he could just walk in leisurely. If there were any electronic logs, they would register it as a brief short circuit and would hopefully seem like a momentary glitch that the owner of the household might excuse. As he approached the front door at the end of a long, smooth driveway complete with a fountain, Tseng reached up to remove the clasp from his hair, letting it fall to frame his face. The ends of this clip were a rather innocent-looking lockpick that had gotten him into places he didn't belong and gotten him out of tight situations.

He peered inside as the door opened, cautious of any pets or other domesticated animal sentries. When it seemed the coast was clear, for the house didn't smell of any sort of wildlife at all, only cleanliness and clear air, the dark man saw some mail lying on the front hall table. Hm... no mail for anyone other than the two adult residents today. Certainly none for Herbert. He had a look into the pristine rooms of the main floor: an immaculate kitchen, dining room, study, half bath and living room, before cautiously, he made his way up the rather grand staircase, looking for Herbert's room. He knew he shouldn't be here but his curiosity was ruling him and he was an expert at being discreet.

He found upstairs three bedrooms, one a guest room, it seemed, a bathroom next and the master at the end of the hall, done in ivory and sensible elegance. Across from the guest room was a room that was clearly meant for a non-adult, decorated in deep blues.

This had to be Herbert's room...

A book lay out on a small desk there, which seemed to be Calculus and the accompanying notebook for homework. The boy must clearly be part of some advanced study program for his age group. Picking up the notebook in a gloved hand, Tseng observed that the writing inside was very neat with unique flourishes as if the writer had learned to take great care in even the crossing of a 't'. Sticking a thumb inside so as not to lose the page the boy was on, the Wutaian noted the name printed languidly in the front:

Yazoo.

Just at that moment, the front gate opened again and the sound of wheels turning on gravel echoed up to the room. Sephiroth parked the car in front of the house and got out to open the trunk and shove a bag with groceries into Yazoo's listless arms. Apparently the boy had expected more of that trip, but Sephiroth had made sure that they got everything very quickly. He was brilliant in managing their little trips.

"Get that inside and stop sulking," he ordered, turning to get a bag himself. His features were tight, as he didn't know how he was supposed to make his family happy without having to go outside. Vincent seemed a bit cranky too, lately.

As Yazoo headed inside, Tseng heard the door close and froze. Walking quickly to the youth's window overlooking the driveway, he peered down at two men, one silver like Her-...Yazoo... and one dark like him but with a wild, gorgeous untamed quality that Tseng most certainly didn't have.

Before Sephiroth could trail into the house, Vincent grabbed Sephiroth by his collar and roughly pushed him against the shiny, black vehicle.

"Seph, what is wrong? Why are you avoiding me?" The red-eyed man suspected that because of the birds and bees talk, which had gone over disastrously, Sephiroth might be feeling a bit spooked. However, Vincent wasn't used to not being touched by the man and when he was like this, it was hard to tell whether or not Vincent was the cause of his boyfriend's colder-than-usual attitude. Things just hadn't been the same though since then when it came to the silver haired man's mood.

"I am not avoiding you, I'm just trying to be careful," Sephiroth replied, narrowing his eyes and hating how cold his voice sounded. He didn't want to hurt Vincent but still he did. Since Yazoo had heard them, he was extra cautious, maybe even going a bit too far... but _still_. "The situation is difficult right now, you know that, and I just don't want to take unnecessary risks."

"What's _unnecessary_?" Vincent blinked at Sephiroth, lowering his chin even though his words were challenging. "Yazoo knows what we do together now. I will refrain from displays in front of him but I cannot... I _will_ not deny what is our right to do, Seph." He leaned in to nuzzle the soft skin of Sephiroth's jaw. "He is putting the groceries away like you want him to, like a good boy, now will you kiss me?" he whispered against his lover's warmth.

Meanwhile Yazoo stuffed the groceries in the fridge with some extra force and he deliberately put them in a wrong order so Sephiroth would get a semi-serious mental breakdown. One of Big Brother's quirks was that he organized the contents of their fridge; cheese was not to be put together with meat, fruits or any fluids, and so on.

He crumpled the bags into the trash bin and then grabbed an apple to waltz upstairs, biting a big chunk out of his fruit morosely. How he hated it here. This day had actually been kind of good, with him being able to see Tseng and all, but now... Yazoo entered his room, not noticing any changes and fell face first onto his bed. He reached out blindly to his night stand and grabbed a boring book Sephiroth made him read and that was about how to deal with stalkers. It really _was_ a boring book.

Tseng stood frozen from his hiding place inside the closet. His flower was here, so close... His flower had _lied_ to him. The conversation below stairs and outside had looked very interesting indeed but when the teen had started climbing the stairs, the dark assassin hadn't given watching from the window another thought. Now... how to get out of here without being seen... His urge to linger behind the flimsy folding closet door was just as strong as his urge to run.

Yazoo rolled onto his back with little enthusiasm, his shirt riding up a bit and revealing a slitted navel that he scratched absently as he held the damn book above his head, pretending to read it.

"YAZOO!"

Oh great, Sephiroth had found the 'mess' he had created in the fridge. The boy chose to ignore the outraged bark and took another unfazed bite from his apple. There was some hissing coming from downstairs and another diffuse voice that tried to calm the other down, but eventually there was another holler.

"Get down here NOW!"

Yazoo sighed, wishing he could be in that tea house with Tseng right now but got up anyways and padded downstairs for an earful of ranting.

...There it was.

The dark hitman had certainly wanted to give Herbert the benefit of the doubt but it was clear now that the youth's name was in fact, not Herbert at all. His dark eyes narrowed as he assessed what he knew. There was little evidence to suggest anything suspicious about this family, that there was anything unsavory going on that involved a plan to capture Tseng with Her-... Yazoo... as bait as Tseng might have feared. Yazoo_..._ a lovely name indeed.

Quietly, Tseng exited the closet, closing the door behind him. Pausing by the youth's pillows, the dark man closed his eyes and sniffed the air above them, trying to remember that clean, delicate scent the boy carried with him, before he left the room to try and devise an unsuspected route out of the mansion.

"You had one simple task. It is beyond me how you can fail that!" Sephiroth pinched the bridge of his nose, trying his very best to not explode. It was just because of Vincent's presence that he didn't.

"Any words?" His eyes pierced his little brother's skull and made it smoke; at least in his imagination.

Yazoo remained stubbornly silent, he would sit this out like always. Sephiroth would calm down eventually, probably. Since Yazoo wanted to go out again, he shouldn't try Sephiroth's patience but he didn't care right now. He just had this irrational urge to irritate his brother and he followed it, because it was balm to his itching, repressed soul.

Tseng loomed in the entry hall, so close to escape but he had heard the reprimand and stood stock still once more. What was this task his flower had to complete and how did he fail in doing so? Having missed the little one's entry into the house when he had closely observed the other two for the first time and since Yazoo had been so quiet, Tseng had missed the grocery bags and was unsure of from where they had returned but they weren't gone long at all...

"Sephiroth, please be reasonable. It has been a trying day for all of us. If Yazoo starts again, would that mend things?" Vincent asked, more than a bit frustrated by this point that his attempts to seduce this afternoon had been so thoroughly thwarted by something so petty as food placement.

Again, it was just for Vincent's sake that Sephiroth swallowed his anger. Still he glared hard at his little brother as he ground out flatly, "Fine, you have one last chance, but if you do not get it right this time there will be Severe Consequences."

Yazoo could actually hear the capital letters, but Vincent's pleading look made him sigh as well and shrug in defeat. Without Vincent, Sephiroth would most likely have killed him already which was quite ironic because it was Sephiroth's overprotectiveness against all kinds of harmful things that got them into those kind of situations in the first place.

Tseng was intrigued. Just _what _were they speaking about? He would have to watch Yazoo closely for a while and find out. The thought occurred to him that perhaps it was what he had been worried about but as far as criminal activity, this Sephiroth wasn't even on the map... He shook it off as himself being paranoid as he quietly exited the front door.

Yazoo went to the fridge to pull it open and rearrange the food inside under Sephiroth's watchful stare, his brother not leaving his side, instead being imperious with his crossed arms until Yazoo had finished the task to his satisfaction. Half an hour later, the boy went upstairs again, falling into bed tiredly and not reading anything anymore but dreaming about a certain someone and a life without annoying brothers.

Meanwhile from the front walk, Tseng quietly made his way out the front gate as easily as he had entered. How could he tail the youth without rousing Rufus' suspicions? He wanted to stay here, neglecting his duties until he found his answer, but that was not possible. He would have to spend his off-time investigating this matter. As easily as a neighborhood pedestrian, he left this affluent subdivision and returned downtown to report back for duty. His stolen break was well over by now.

TBC

* * *

**Review please?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yeha, new chapter^^ Finally back from Australia and almost done with my thesis, so updates should be more frequent for all my stories soon! Thank you so much for your patience, I hope you enjoy the new chapter! **

* * *

CHAPTER 9

It wasn't until a week later that they succeeded in meeting again. It seemed that Yazoo had been grounded from leaving the house for that long for the mystery failure. Tseng was very happy to see him but as the youth entered the sectioned-off private room of their favorite teahouse, the man eyed the boy as he walked in for anything suspicious.

"Hello, Herbert... how are you today?" It was irritating that the boy had lied to him but really, it was unlikely that a child would give a stranger their true name anyway. Tseng understood why but it stirred up other questions indeed. That and he _himself_... was an assassin... How could they ever truly trust each other?

"Hello... Tseng." Yazoo sat down quietly, waiting for the lady to serve his tea and then close the paper door to give them privacy. He didn't quite know what to say, as he had never had the opportunity to learn to be a great conversationalist. So he settled for something easy. "How are you?"

"I am... fine. A bit disappointed maybe," Tseng admitted. He reached out to run his hand through the air over the silver haired teen's and let it hover, not sure if he should touch Yazoo. He didn't feel right doing it. "Why did you not tell me your real name?"

He was nervous, so nervous inside that he would drive the youth away and he didn't want to do that but he had to know why and determine if there would only be lies between them. He sighed but tried not to make his concern so obvious so it only registered as the smallest exhaled puff of air.

Yazoo was taken off-guard by the statement and remained quiet for a while. Should he deny it? How did Tseng know? Was it safe to reveal his true name? The youth decided to circle the problem carefully. "Well, you could be a rapist," he said.

"Yes, I could... and maybe I am," Tseng set down his napkin and rose from the table. He made a silent decision about something to try and drive the boy away from him, though it was the furthest thing from what he wanted. "I do... desire you... Yazoo." He drew very close, pulling the teen out of his chair to press him against the side wall, looking deep into those astonished emerald eyes before he held his breath and stole a long kiss without permission.

Yazoo was too surprised to react at first, then he started to weakly struggle as a softly swirling tongue infiltrated his gaping mouth. Was this what being raped felt like? It was strange but this actually felt... nice. Wasn't it supposed to be horrible? Or maybe this was what Vincent had been talking about...? Yazoo didn't know, but he froze, being stock still and waiting for it to be over. He couldn't help but notice that Tseng tasted sweet and bitter at the same time and a bit like green tea as well. He tasted quite good...

Raising his hand, the dark bodyguard hummed as he felt that young, lithe body beneath his wandering fingers. He felt along the teen's waist until he slipped his fingers underneath the sweater and t-shirt to slide them up bare skin. So soft was this pearly expanse, skin that he had been imagining for ages. Tseng let his hands be a bit rough but he didn't intentionally try to hurt his flower. His need was only so great because of who this person was and how long he had gone without the touch of another on his skin. He found both young nipples underneath and began to pull lightly and squeeze them as he moved his knee to rest against Yazoo's groin, pressing it there firmly without teasing at this point to at least _pretend_ like he might be a real rapist.

Yazoo moved again, trying to struggle a bit. It wasn't that it didn't feel nice, but Tseng hadn't even asked him for permission to touch his body and that was the part that didn't feel good at all. Turning his head away, Yazoo tried to push Tseng off, breathing, "Stop it!" The man was so much stronger than him and panic started to well up inside the boy.

"Who do you work for, Yazoo?" Tseng asked lowly into the youth's ear. Inwardly, he felt horrible and like a sleaze and he wasn't fully sure why he had taken this route, defiling this tender flower, but he let his hands move more slowly, simply touching now. He didn't really want to rape Yazoo at all. He wanted the teen to want it too... to want _him._

"I'm not working for anybody!" Yazoo snapped through gritted teeth, glaring at the man uncertainly. What was going on here? Tseng seemed so different now. He was cold and cruel and scary. He probably was a rapist and Sephiroth had been right and Yazoo was sorry that he hadn't listened to him. At least he managed to position his knee in a way that he could shove it into Tseng's nuts and he did so.

Tseng grunted in pain, his thighs reflexively clamping closed and his head falling forward to rest on Yazoo's shoulder. "How... can I... be... sure you do not... mean to... ensnare me with your beauty... to deliver me into the hands of my enemies?" His voice was no more than a clenched hiss but he had done it now... He had spoken at least his surface worries frankly. It was really best he did not take a chance by sharing his honest feelings for they could very well be his ruin...but... he felt so sorry that he might only be scaring a child.

Yazoo pushed Tseng off in reflex and crawled away from him, not listening to what he said. It was only when he was half out of the door that he looked back and saw the man lying on the ground in agony, looking more miserable than scary. The boy hesitated to leave him there like that, but it could very well be an act... Something compelled him to wait by the door though, replying, "You said you're an office worker, why would you have enemies? And I'm not here to ensnare anyone!" Just then, he realized that Tseng had paid him a compliment and he felt even more awkward. He did like being called beautiful by Tseng, he found, but it didn't quite fit, did it? The man was so full of contradictions...

"I am not an office worker, though I do have an office. More than that, if you are not here to ensnare me and you really do _not_ know about what I do, then you should leave right now." His dark eyes pleaded with the boy not to go even as the cold words left his mouth. "I am not a good man, Yazoo, and I don't want to hurt you or put you in danger. Go now."

Tseng's words only added to Yazoo's confusion and were creeping him out, so he left as fast as he could, running all the way home. He even had forgotten to put on his shoes when he left the tea house in a hurry. His side ached and his feet hurt but he didn't stop until he was in the house, banging the door closed behind him and leaning against it, panting heavily. When he heard a noise to his left he jumped, taking a fighting stance, eyes wild.

"Peace, Yazoo," Vincent said, his hands held up in surprise, "It's only me." He moved forward to pull the boy into his arms. "What has you so frightened, love?"

Yazoo drew his arms around Vincent, producing a strangled sound in the back of his throat. His body was shaking as the tension subsided and he was just so happy to be home and safe! Sephiroth appeared in the hall as well, frowning about the noise, but when he saw the two of them, he came closer, throwing Vincent a questioning look. Before he could ask, Yazoo had included him in the embrace and the older brother's features softened a bit.

"There, there," Vincent tried but honestly, he knew his comforting skills needed a bit of work and that was all he could think of to say. His parental instincts had most definitely kicked in though and he began to stroke over Yazoo's moonlight locks as his mind raced to jumping to different frightening conclusions. "Want to tell us what happened?"

Yazoo buried his head deeper into Vincent's chest, feeling safer now with the two of them here. Actually, he started to wonder if he had overreacted a bit? "I...it's nothing... I just got confused a bit," he finally said, loosening the embrace and looking up at them with a weak smile. Of course Sephiroth looked suspicious. "There was this guy who I thought kept following me, but I guess I just got paranoid."

"What did he look like?" his brother instantly demanded to know, probably to file a police report against a possible stalker.

"I don't remember," Yazoo lied, shaking his head and looking at Vincent for help.

"Are you certain," Vincent asked carefully. "Are you certain you were mistaken? Did he stop following you?" He looked down into those emerald eyes, clear worry in his own. It might have been very logical that the boy had misunderstood a stranger simply walking behind him. However... the boy was still just a teen and very beautiful...

Really, it was no wonder that Yazoo didn't know what to make of strangers just minding their own business as he wasn't used to dealing with _anyone._

"Yes, yes he stopped walking behind me, but I was confused so I ran back here..." Yazoo lied, rather convincingly.

"Where are your shoes?" Sephiroth frowned, looking at the boy's dirty socks.

"...I must have lost them on my way here... I was so scared!" Yazoo threw himself at his brother and the distraction technique worked, as Sephiroth let the topic slide and cradled the youth in his arms. It had been ages since they had cuddled, because Yazoo was at that age now where he needed to be difficult all the time.

"It's all right," the elder mumbled. He also hoped that it had effectively shown Yazoo that he was better off at home. "I will make you a tea.Why don't you lay down in the living room for a bit?"

The teenager nodded and went off to sit down on the couch, while Sephiroth went into the kitchen to make a lot of tea and comfort food.

TBC

* * *

**Ah, the drama! Will they be able to reconcile or will Yazoo hide in the house for the rest of his life (Sephi sure would like that, He Told His Brother So, didn't he ;))?**

**Review please!**


	10. Chapter 10

BMIK: Yazoo,

Chephren: Tseng, special cameo for a special troublemaker

* * *

Chapter 10

Back at the restaurant, Tseng paid his bill, trying to ignore his aching genitals and with the youth's shoes in hand, he left his beloved teahouse. He wasn't sure at which apartment he should keep them but logic told him that the shanty kept for him as a cover on the upper level above the shops two blocks down would be the most convenient. After looking carefully both ways to make sure he wasn't followed, the dark man climbed a rather old set of stairs that sat tucked away between establishments. At the top, there was a gated door on either side of the stairwell and he unlocked the one on the right, going straight in without hesitation. If anyone ever broke in here, he would have nothing he cared to protect here, aside from these new treasures he carried with him of course.

Setting them on the shelf in his bedroom closet, Tseng removed his winter coat, his suit jacket, tie and shirt, folding them neatly and setting them down in an armchair. Walking over to the bed, which was still neatly made, he sat down to remove his shoes and in a last minute decision, he let himself fall back on it heavily, arms outstretched. From here, he could see the clear, blue winter sky out the window and sighed. Looking down at his own hands in dismay, he could remember the frightened look in his flower's eyes and how quickly he had fled the teahouse. _Just as well,_ he thought. No good could come from his wooing Yazoo. It seemed Tseng had been mistaken in thinking the lovely child was allied with his enemies and for that, he felt deeply relieved but also very saddened. The boy hadn't told him anything because he was unable to trust the Wutaian and with very good, well-founded reason.

Lids falling closed, Tseng sighed as he remembered the feel of that smooth, pale skin under the teenage clothing, the taste of the youth on his lips. He would make this his idle daydream as often as he could find the time. He was not supposed to dally here but he couldn't help but feel that he certainly worked hard enough to take these kinds of breaks if he wanted to... Letting his hands move over his stiff body, Tseng decided he would dream of a different ending to today's encounter, dream of a world where they could start over again and he was a good kind of man Yazoo could really respect.

About two weeks after the incident, Yazoo found himself walking through the high, dirty snow in Little Wutai again. Little white clouds emerged from his mouth and nose as he walked past steaming eastern snack stands. People were still staring but Yazoo kept his eyes on the tea house that he slowly walked past. To tell the truth, he didn't quite know why he had come here again; the memory of the last time still made his heartbeat quicken. But he had the slight hope that maybe everything had been a misunderstanding... though that didn't mean that Yazoo would go in there again, ever!

Abruptly, he forced his eyes away from the Wutaian building, lifted his chin and walked right past it. Right, he had only come here because he... His belly made a light, miserable sound and Yazoo stopped. Right… because he was hungry. Turning, the young man looked down the crowded street, trying to decide at which restaurant he wanted to eat.

Tseng rose from his usual table when he noticed his flower so close and not venturing back in. His heart sank but he knew the youth had every right to never want to see him again. Just because the teahouse had been ruined for him didn't mean Yazoo would have to avoid the district altogether... Just then, Tseng noticed a stranger looming behind the teen.

"Well, hello there," a slim redhead chimed from where his back rested against the wall of the building. "Help ya find something?"

Yazoo turned around, narrowing his eyes and giving the other boy a taxing look from above. He wasn't used to being talked to like that and Yazoo had learned to ignore such people. But the redhead didn't look dangerous or anything; on the contrary, he wore a charming, open, slightly mischievous smile and what with the relaxed pose he displayed, he looked quite... cool. Yazoo tilted his head, pressing his cold, red cheek against the soft fabric of his woolen scarf. "I am searching for a good place to eat."

"Oh, I know a few places. There's Shizumi's ramen shack just down the way and there's another through the alley called Shangri-La that has a bit of everything..." The redhead cocked his head back, unfazed by the visitor's coldness. "You don't want to try the teahouse?"

There was a pause, before Yazoo simply said, "No." He didn't even look back at the teahouse though he liked it a lot. Tseng might be there, which was on the one hand a strangely frightening and on the other hand, disturbingly exciting. Yazoo balled the hands in his pockets to fists. "So where is that Shangri-La place?"

The redhead grinned, "Just through here. Follow me." He turned and started down the alleyway, making sure the youth followed him. "It's kind of a maze back here but the place is lit up with a neon sign. We shouldn't be able to miss it. You're not from around here, are you?"

"No," Yazoo said again, lowering his head and hiding the lower part of his face behind his scarf because it was warm there. His breath made his skin feel moist. Naturally, he wasn't known for being a great conversationalist and so he just kept following Reno silently.

Finally, when they had stepped around the corner of the alleyway, the redhead stopped. With his back turned, he murmured. "It's not much further now but before I show you, ya gotta do something fer me, yo." In a flash, he had the silver haired teen up against a dirty brick wall. Impatiently, he captured the youth's lips, his hands slipping down to feel slender hips, lush thighs, squeezing them without permission.

This time, there wasn't even a second where Yazoo felt curious or flattered; he was petrified as he got pushed against the wall and his eyes widened as the redhead boldly started to touch him. Then Yazoo did the next best thing he could think of and bit into the redheads lip, trying to push him away at the same time.

A loud thud was heard as a backhanded strike connected with the side of the attacker's cheek. The redheaded teen ended up face down in the snow. Tseng stood there, furious and protective, his eyes darting to Yazoo once before he yanked the redhead up by his coat.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" the troublesome youth growled, staring bewildered up into almost-black eyes that bore into his skull.

"What's your name?" the dark bodyguard demanded icily, voice full of calm venom, though he hardly had to raise his voice for the full magnitude of his anger to be understood.

"R-Reno," the teen squirmed helplessly in the vice grip.

"Well, Reno," Tseng replied calmly, "This is a warning. You will come nowhere near this flower nor anyone else with such ideas, you hear me?"

Reno glared back, his pride hurt but a sharp tug at his ponytail caused him to yelp. "Ow! Yes, dammit!"

"If you break your word, I will know and I will come after you. I am not afraid of striking a child," Tseng replied before dropping him into the snow. "Now you will apologize to this young man."

Reno grunted in protest but a sharp kick to his side made him comply. "I'm sorry, yo."

Yazoo was still pressed against the wall, his breath rushing out in fast hitches. His hands were flat against the bricks, searching for support. Slowly, it sank in that he wasn't going to be raped any time soon, at least not by that Reno guy. Yazoo was also at a loss at what to reply so his green eyes shifted to Tseng, hoping to find answers or an explanation of what had happened in the last five minutes.

"Now get out of here," Tseng said coldly, his eyes gazing at Yazoo. It was so good to see him here... "_That _is a true rapist." He stepped forward, even though he knew he had no right to take the boy into his arms, holding him for a moment. "Please, try not to think on it anymore. I will try my best to not let anything happen to you from now on." He stroked over Yazoo's moonlight hair once before stepping back to look down into the teen's bewitching eyes. "Where were you headed?"

"Shangri La," Yazoo replied weakly, watching warily as Reno made a run for it and vanished in the shadows of the narrow alley. The boy almost missed the tight embrace when Tseng let go of him. It had been warm and comforting instead of scary and unwanted. For a moment, Yazoo wondered where all his hard training had gone. It seemed that he was perfectly capable of breaking a man's neck as long as they informed him beforehand that they would attack him. If he wasn't prepared, he was an utter failure at reacting and protecting himself, it seemed. "I was hungry," he added, his tongue feeling as if it was numb.

"The food is good there but you shouldn't go by yourself because it is tucked away. It was originally for privacy and to be a quiet little romantic place but it has turned into a den for people who are up to no good lately. I will accompany you, but promise me you won't go by yourself again." He took Yazoo's hand almost imploringly. These backstreets were too dangerous for such a pure lily to walk alone.

"I promise," Yazoo muttered, casting his eyes on the dirty snow as he followed Tseng to the place. The man's hand around his was big and strong but still delicate, somehow. It wasn't rough at all, but almost soft. Yazoo dared to look up at the Wutaian's straight back. "How did you know I was there?" he finally asked, inclining his head a bit, as was his habit.

"I was in the teahouse when you passed... and I saw you move on. I would have left you be but I noticed Reno talking to you and I saw the look in his eyes." Tseng replied, trying not to sound too emotionally attached but the fact was he already _was_ attached to the youth.

"I see..." Yazoo looked back down, as they passed a few trash bins that had been kicked over. Garbage littered the ground, a filthy dog searched through it but ignored Tseng and Yazoo as they walked by. "There's a lot of rapists here, aren't there?"

"There are many all over. A lot of men aren't what they seem to be and many of them will say what they have to say or do what they have to do to have sex with you. However, that kid was more honest about it than most will be. Men are drawn to beauty and so they will certainly try to get what they want from you... Just be careful." When they reached the entrance, it was actually a quaint little eatery and Tseng grabbed Yazoo a menu at the door. "I wish to stay with you while you eat if that is alright with you, Yazoo." He knew that it could be dangerous if he left the boy here alone, as friendly as it looked.

"Okay." Yazoo still wasn't sure what to think of Tseng but the man had just saved him, right? And he hadn't tried anything since... That didn't mean that Yazoo wasn't careful still. Besides, they were still fighting, technically. They sat down at a table that was secluded in a corner and to Yazoo, it seemed as if the waiter was extremely nervous as he spotted Tseng but he dismissed that. Browsing through the menu, he frowned. Actually, he wasn't that hungry anymore, not after he had been attacked, but Tseng had come here with him so he didn't want to appear ungrateful. "Is there something you can recommend?"

"Hm..." Tseng had a look over the print. "You might just try their house special and see if you like that. It's roasted eel today. I think that's pretty good. Plus, there is sea-salted seaweed on the side with the rice and they have those cookies that you like." He looked at the youth closely. "Any of this sound good to you?"

Yazoo's expression twitched a bit, becoming crestfallen for just a split second before it turned smooth and blank again. "I like cookies," he replied, thinking that he was brilliantly neutral, because eel and seaweed was nothing that appeared on their own menu at home. Ever. Sephiroth liked meat and traditional food.

"Okay," Tseng couldn't help but chuckle. "You have cookies and I will order seaweed and roasted eel. I recommend you try some of mine though in case you like it." He motioned the waitress over to give her their order. It gave him a small thrill to know that he was given this opportunity to eat with Yazoo again. "What brings you out today?"

Sighing with relief, Yazoo played with the hems of his shirt under the table. He had taken off his scarf and jacket because it was warm here. His eyes scanned the room again and again, looking at the exotic pictures and lamps and the little well in the middle of the restaurant. There was a bridge crossing the tiny lake surrounding it even, and fat koi fish lazily swam through the water. "Nothing in particular," the boy pretended, looking Tseng in the eye almost challengingly. "I was just hungry. You?"

"I am a man of habit, Yazoo," Tseng replied. "I go to that teahouse almost every day. It is one of the things I look forward to. Though I would be lying if I said I wasn't hoping I would see you there again." He gazed back with so many emotions in his dark eyes. There was so much he wanted to say... "I am sorry about the last time we met."

"Me too," Yazoo replied. "You won't try that again, will you?"

"No, I promise," Tseng said gently. "Of course, that is, unless you want me to." His gaze had softened as well as he looked at the youth. He simply couldn't hide his regard more than what it took to keep his self-control tightly in check. Touching Yazoo had felt... very good.

Now that Tseng had offered him a choice and control over the situation, things were different, brighter. Yazoo didn't feel threatened and wary anymore, but he relaxed and allowed himself the luxury of being a bit curious even. "And what if I did?" he challenged carefully, tilting his head a bit.

Tseng leaned in closer over the table, the light in his dark eyes dancing. "If you did want me to, I would be ever so gentle with you." His hand reached out as if to touch the youth's face but he let it sink down to the table unthreateningly. It wouldn't do to move forward so quickly and scare Yazoo again. "Have you ever been with anyone... like that?"

Yazoo didn't want to admit that he hadn't because he thought that he ought to have done that already, but because he was locked up in the house all the time, he hadn't had the chance. On the other hand, he didn't want to lie again because apparently, Tseng hadn't taken that well the last time. Therefore he decided for something in between. "I hear my brother and Vincent do stuff sometimes," he explained non-committally, but with a bit of importance.

"Oh yes?" Tseng let his hand come back to tuck some hair behind his ear that had brushed across his cheek. "Think that is something you might like to try... with me... sometime?" He added the "with me" not only to take the pressure off but to make the issue of the teen's having participated in such activities before irrelevant. He wanted to put Yazoo at ease, and also he wanted to place the possibility out there if it hadn't already occurred to the youth. Until that day when Tseng had attacked him in the teahouse, it didn't seem as if Yazoo had really known what a rapist was... so perhaps he didn't know about the true meaning of sex either. If that was the case, then the dark bodyguard wanted to make sure he knew before Tseng made any more advances.

Carefully, Yazoo looked the man up and down but before he could answer, their food was brought. The waiter hastily put the steaming food down in front of them on little ovens that kept their meals warm. There was no cutlery but chopsticks. Yazoo reached for them, breaking the soft wood apart and putting the sticks between his fingers while thinking about Tseng's suggestion and Vincent's words. Could he imagine doing that unnamed stuff with Tseng? He liked Tseng, and the man had apologized and saved him and he was beautiful... "Sure," Yazoo finally said, picking up a bit of rice and guiding it to his mouth.

Tseng's heart began to pound faster in his chest as he watched the food disappear between soft, pink lips. He quickly looked around them in reflex and noticed other curious eyes watching his young friend. However, when the offenders felt Tseng's dark orbs piercing each and every one of their skulls, then noticing the silver ring on his finger that bore the mark of Rufus Shinra, they awkwardly turned their eyes back to their own sake, once again minding their own business. Turning back to Yazoo, his chopsticks taking up some of his own entrée, Tseng asked, "Is there anything that you do not wish to try, any part of it that scares you that I should know about? I do not wish to drive you away, my flower."

Yazoo blinked, a little overwhelmed and hid it by eating more. He chewed very slowly, and he looked calm on the outside but on the inside, his mind was racing. What was he supposed to say to this, he had no idea about anything at all! The rice in his mouth had turned into soup and he had to gulp it down. Better be on the safe side for now. "Kissing is okay, I guess," he said with a lot of confidence as if he had to make such decisions every day, but inwardly, he wondered if that really was okay.

Listening carefully as he devoured his food slowly, Tseng's heart ached a little now. So was it that kissing was the only thing that wouldn't scare his darling away...? Or was it that kissing was the only thing that Yazoo really had an idea of what to expect. Well, he would kiss the boy certainly, as he had been dreaming of since the first time they'd met perhaps. "Then kissing is a great place to start," he said, a note of encouragement in his voice. He almost wanted to hurry though the rest of his meal to whisk the boy away to somewhere private but he did his best to calm himself. "Are you enjoying your food?"

Yazoo nodded, having a bit of trouble keeping the chopsticks in his hands steady and the rice on it from falling down, because he was shaking a bit. Now that they were back on neutral topics, he felt safer. "How is yours?"he asked back, inspecting the strange stuff Tseng was eating. The offer Tseng had made earlier wasn't forgotten, but Yazoo had been raised with manners and he would wait for Tseng to offer his stuff again before trying it.

"It's... wonderful," Tseng breathed, his meaning encompassing more than just the food, but how his heart was feeling as well to be one this siren allowed to touch and hold him... kiss him... "Would you like to try? It's delicious."

"Yes," Yazoo replied almost impatiently and immediately reached over with his chop sticks to poke them into Tseng's food. Because he was so busy eating and figuring out all the adult stuff , he was oblivious to the stares and the generally tense and frightened atmosphere around them. After he slowly chewed a bit, Yazoo came to the conclusion that it wasn't half bad, but that he preferred his own stuff. "It tastes good," he said politely but without much vigor. "You want to try mine too?"

"Yes," Tseng said almost dreamily, taking the youth's statement to a rather naughty place. He didn't use his own chopsticks this time, simply looked at Yazoo meaningfully and parted his lips expectantly, hoping the boy would understand his meaning. If they were going to kiss, they would have to get acquainted with each other's germs so he hoped the youth wasn't too squeamish about that.

Yazoo smirked, picking up some of his food and carefully guiding it to Tseng's mouth with one hand held like a little bowl underneath the chop sticks, in case something slipped down.

Tseng reached out with his lips and tongue to guide the little morsel safely into his mouth. "Mmm," he hummed contentedly, his lips curling up into a smile at that almost-impish look on Yazoo's face. It was nice to see him relaxed and playful for a change. "Is there any place you like to go to have fun that I could take you when we've finished, Yazoo?"

Yazoo couldn't help but stare in fascination. Everything Tseng did was so sensual, so exotic and fascinating and just a little bit different from the usual. Tseng's question pulled him out of his day dream however. After a quick glance at his watch, Yazoo's mood was a bit doused. "I have to go home soon," he said, taking another bite, because he was a bit in a hurry now. "But if you like we can meet again another time. Maybe next week. I can come to the tea house."

"I would like that very much," Tseng replied softly. "I will escort you back there safely." They quickly finished their meal and the dark man let Yazoo walk ahead of him, his arm lingering about the youth's lower back in case any of these brigands got any bright ideas. When they reached the familiar alley a few shops down from the teahouse, Tseng took Yazoo's hand and pulled him along. "Before you go, I have something for you." He added in explanation. "You left your shoes at the restaurant the last time." Up one flight of stairs, Tseng opened the apartment door and didn't pull the youth inside, only leaned in to grab his shoes so that Yazoo wouldn't be afraid or suspect anything like what had happened last time. Tseng didn't want to lose him again.

"Thanks." Yazoo stared down at the offered pair of shoes for a moment before taking it. He had totally forgotten about it, but it seemed like Tseng to think about something like that. Since he had no bag or backpack with him, he simply held them in hand, letting them dangle from his fore and middle finger. "I'll see you soon then."

"Yes," Tseng agreed hopefully. He had come very close to the youth and was able to smell Yazoo's silky strands and smooth skin. It looked so pale and fragile, like it might be cold to the touch but it wasn't cold at all but rather... very warm. Should he make his move now? He didn't want to move too fast for comfort and lose himself... Still, Tseng felt his hand on Yazoo's upper arm, holding it there gently.

Without a thought, Yazoo rolled his feet up to stand on his tip toes and tilted his head as he pressed his lips against Tseng's. Once he had made up his mind about things, he wasn't shy about them anymore; and he wanted to kiss the Wutaian, to see what it felt like if it wasn't forced. This time he could enjoy it, explore it without being frozen stiff from fear and shock. The man's lips were soft and velvety and warm and Yazoo liked that very much.

Breathlessly, Tseng gasped into the kiss and pulled Yazoo carefully into the apartment where they wouldn't be seen or disturbed. He didn't want anyone who might have their eye on this place to have any idea of the dark assassin's weakness in this youth. Gently, he lifted him in both arms, feeling the weight of the teen's arm holding the sneakers dangling there against his lower leg. Turning them so that his own back was to the wall, Tseng leaned there to let Yazoo feel mostly free, not too trapped, just supported by the dark man's embrace. "Yazoo," he whispered softly in between kisses. "Open your mouth, love. I want to tickle your insides."

Yazoo's lids had dropped a bit, but he did as Tseng had suggested, parting his lips curiously. Soon enough, he could feel something slippery gently prod into his mouth, brushing against his tongue. In a first reflex, Yazoo retreated, but then he relaxed again and boldly counter-attacked with his own.

That drew a low moan from Tseng and he reflexively arched his back, pulling the youth along with him. He let his pelvis brush against a sharp hipbone and his eyes rolled backward under closed lids as he felt Yazoo's young body teasing his arousal. "Do you feel that?" he whispered huskily, "My body is excited, as am I, to be with you like this. It's nothing to be afraid of." He didn't answer his body's need though. He just wanted Yazoo to be acquainted with things that would undoubtedly happen to Tseng when they were close to each other.

Yazoo nodded, but withdrew a bit. It was okay that Tseng felt like that, Yazoo was excited too, but for today, that was enough. All the new emotions and feelings were quite overwhelming and he didn't want to get confused or scared again. He was pretty certain that Tseng would understand that. Flicking over the man's tongue with his own one last time, the youth let himself fall back onto his feet and bow lightly. "I have to go now, but I am looking forward to seeing you again, Tseng."

"I am looking forward to seeing you again too, Yazoo," Tseng replied, embracing the youth before gently setting him down with another soft kiss. "Until the teahouse then." He smiled at the youth warmly, the first time he had really felt like smiling so much in a long time.

END CHAPTER – TBC! XD

* * *

**Constructive criticism is always welcome :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The next time Yazoo got out of the house was a week later. It wasn't legal and he did not have much time, since Vincent and Seph had to go to talk to the authorities about something and he had only two hours at most. When he reached the teahouse he was already greeted with a silent bow by the waitress and she just as quietly led him to the usual room. As he got closer and closer his heart started to beat harder and harder, and his hands turned sweaty. Would Tseng be there?

When the door to the back room opened, Tseng was already gazing in that direction and his eyes lit up when he saw the youth.

"Hello, Yazoo," he said lowly, rising from his chair. "I am happy to see you." He gave a small bow and walked around to pull the opposite chair for the teen to sit in. "How was your week?"

When he saw Tseng Yazoo's heart stopped for a split second, just to race even worse than before. Strange.

"Okay, I guess," he muttered, sitting down and clinging to the small cup of green tea before him. The waitress had left with a bow and he felt a bit more comfortable. "How was yours?"

"It was fine," Tseng said, shrugging it off. Really, his occupation didn't fulfill him so he mentally shut himself down except for the time he spent here in his favorite place, dreaming of his favorite person. "It's all the better now that I am meeting you again. Are you hungry?"

"Yeah." Actually Yazoo wasn't hungry at all; on the contrary, he felt a bit sick, but in a positive way. His stomach was upset, still doing those little flips. But Yazoo thought it would be impolite if he rejected the offer. And Tseng had said that everything was better now that he met Yazoo... "Why's that?" the teen blinked, wondering if his ears were as red as they felt.

Tseng tilted his head, wondering if he should hold back a little more. "I'm sorry, Yazoo. I'm not making you uncomfortable, am I? Knowing that I was to see you again has made my days much brighter." He summoned a small smile, hoping to reassure the youth for he did not wish to frighten him off again.

"I'm not uncomfortable," Yazoo claimed, shifting on his seat. "My days are brighter too and all." He sipped at his tea again, looking at Tseng with expectant eyes, though he did not know what he expected exactly. Maybe a kiss? Seph and Vincent kissed all the time. Well, sometimes.

"That is good," Tseng sighed softly in relief, nodding to the waitress when she brought more tea and cookie wafer. "Would you mind if I..." He wanted to ask the teen if it would be alright to sit closer together today... but somehow, that seemed creepy to him, to go asking Yazoo that question. The silver haired youth must get these starry-eyed people wanting to sit next to him all the time... Decisively, he rose from the table and walked over to stand beside Yazoo's chair. Gently, he pulled the youth up into his arms, into a warm and gentle embrace. His cock began to stir in his pants again but he wanted to take it nice and slow so as not to scare his beautiful companion. If this child would allow the dark hitman to be with him, even when it was clear that Yazoo didn't know completely what he agreed to, then Tseng wanted to make it really special and worth savoring for them both.

Yazoo readily got up, staring into the man's eyes. They were so dark and calm and exotic that he thought he would get lost in them. His body relaxed against Tseng's though his heart started to pound loudly again. "Would I mind what?"

"Oh..." Tseng's cheeks grew a bit rosier with embarrassment as he'd forgotten he was speaking aloud for all that inner decision-making. Because his crush was so young, the Wutaian was hesitant to just take what he wanted or make full advances in case Yazoo got frightened. "May I kiss you?" he asked softly, his breath already whispering over plump, pink lips.

"You may," Yazoo allowed, but was already on the tip of his toes, pressing his lips against Tseng's impatiently. To tell the truth, their first kiss had been strange, with all that tongue and saliva, but the more time passed during the weeks, the more Yazoo wanted another one.

Tseng's eyes widened when he saw and felt Yazoo come so close but then he hummed into the kiss, his body growing ever more excited. Curling his arms around the teen's, he settled his hands along Yazoo's back. First, he let his tongue dart out to wriggle gently inside the boy's and then, he returned the gesture by opening his own mouth to let Yazoo try it out too, taste him if he wanted to. His arms drew the teen closer and he guided them back to his own chair, pulling Yazoo into his lap. Tseng's fingers glided up slender shoulder blades to gently curl around moonlight locks and he reveled silently in the feel of young, pert buttocks settled over his thighs.

Yazoo didn't notice how his fingers curled into Tseng's suit, clinging to him. He was fully concentrated on the kissing experience. Tsengs tongue was long and slick and smooth and felt a bit funny against his own, but soon enough he thought he got the hang of it. His whole body felt cold and warm at the same time, tingling strangely. His head felt a bit dizzy too.

"Hmm," Tseng sighed against Yazoo's mouth. He was feeling so wonderful here. So wonderfully inexperienced and yet with overwhelming enthusiasm, his flower kissed like a dream. Soon, it felt as though the dark man was kissing a seasoned lover and it would be very easy to forget himself. Boldly, he let his hands slip down that lithe back again to cup small buttocks and bring the smaller body closer.

Yazoo stiffened at the contact but then relaxed. He had to withdraw from the kiss for some much needed air, uncurling his fingers and slipping his hand to Tseng's bottom too, as far as he could get. He thought he was supposed to, because Tseng did the same to him and it felt nice. Tseng's body was hard and warm and strong. "Why are you doing this?" he asked, curious. No one had ever touched him like that.

"I want to feel you… all over," Tseng purred as he playfully squeezed a firm cheek. "Is that alright with you, my flower?" He pressed his forehead against Yazoo's while he awaited the answer, hoping it wouldn't be 'no' but he would of course stop if it wasn't alright.

"I guess so," Yazoo replied, squeezing what he could get a hold of Tseng's ass too. He felt a stiffness pressing against his thigh and looked down into Tseng's lap where a tent had built. "I know that," he announced, reaching down with his free hand to poke it. Then he remembered his good manners though and that he ought to ask, so he tilted his head in question. "May I?" Tseng had asked too, after all.

Tseng gasped breathlessly as he looked down to follow his little one's gaze. "You want to…" He was astounded at first but then he felt a surge of something like glee shooting through him. "Oh yes, Yazoo, please feel free with me," he assured, very tempted to place the youth's hand there himself in his eagerness. Instead, he playfully brushed the bulge in his suit pants over that slender cargo-pocketed thigh.

Yazoo looked back down with a serious expression, almost as if he was going to defuse a bomb. He pulled the zipper down and fumbled with the slightly slippery organ until it was out in the open, handling it with care. "It looks different from Vince's," he observed, tilting his head in wonder as he felt it up with his palm and finger as if it was an exotic little animal.

Tseng hissed and his lids dropped as he watched that angelic face, then letting his gaze wander down to take in the sight of Yazoo's hand touching him so that he could burn the memory into his psyche and call it up each and every time he pleasured himself. "How so, my flower?" he asked curiously, breath hitching ever so slightly as he tried to control his voice.

Yazoo kept playing with Tseng's cock a bit, holding it in his hand, measuring the weight and size, stroking it lightly as his palm glided up and down the length. "Hm. Vincent's is a bit smaller, I think... not as thick."

Tseng's breath hitched in a puff of relief that ruffled the hair that cascaded over Yazoo's slim shoulder. "We come in all shapes and sizes… It all depends on what you're comfortable with… You… are very good at this, Yazoo." His fingertips reached in to tether among silver locks, where Tseng began to lightly caress the youth's scalp, bringing their lips close once more. "Would you like me to touch you as well?"

"Sure," Yazoo said blank faced, but the light blush on his cheeks betrayed his stoicism. He didn't even intend to appear indifferent; he was simply attentive, careful, observing how he felt about what they did. It felt nice, actually. There was a light tingling between his legs that bubbled up to his body and the hairs on his arms stood up. His heart was beating fast and he felt warm, but pleasantly so. Tseng's fingers stroking lightly over his scalp made him shiver with pleasure, as apparently he was sensitive there.

Marveling at his little lover's beauty, Tseng slowly let his hand descend from Yazoo's hair down the front of that lean teenaged chest, shivering himself as he felt a prominent lower rib and hip bone, moving it center to find the button on fashionable cargo pants. Watching Yazoo's face carefully as he unfastened them, the dark man slipped his hand inside. He didn't want to take this farther than Yazoo would allow but also, he didn't want the boy to allow himself to be carried beyond his own limits. If the boy seemed afraid or uncomfortable, then Tseng would assert all his power to stop himself immediately. Finding black cotton briefs inside, he smiled. "Black is my favorite color."

"Mine too." Yazoo had sucked in his stomach when Tseng touched him, because it was like little electric sparks running through his body. He felt stiff down there, pressured, but it was not unpleasant. His hand kept stroking Tseng, slowly and carefully the way Vincent hadn't allowed him to do.

Reaching in slowly, so that Yazoo could stop him, Tseng could feel soft, warm flesh awaiting him there. "Oh, it's wonderful, Yazoo," he exclaimed, pulling it free of it's cotton confines so that he could take a look. "Do you touch yourself very often?" he asked, the curious question falling from his lips the moment it had popped into his head.

Yazoo tilted his head, light confusion evident on his expression. He was touching himself all the time, how could he not? Somehow he suspected that Tseng meant a special kind of touching though... "I don't think so," he therefore said hesitantly. "Do you?"

"I mean here... like this?" Tseng clarified, giving the youth's member a demonstrative squeeze. "I have to admit, I didn't use to but now I do, very often." His hips jerked up into Yazoo's fist with the excited anticipation and the pleasure of having it be the very hand he had been fantasizing about.

"No, not like this," Yazoo breathed. It felt... wonderful! "I can see why you do that though." He looked down at his lap where Tseng was handling his hardening erection, squeezing little waves of pleasure out of it. His own ministrations on Tseng were forgotten until the man encouraged him with an upward thrust and Yazoo started moving again, lips parted in silent wonder, his breathing accelerated.

Tseng couldn't believe it. How pure his flower was! "Well, it's something private, only for you. If you are ever feeling trapped, you can go to your room and take time for yourself this way. That is why I like it aside from the fact that it feels really good. But we can share it and spend private time together doing this too, and that can make it very special, only for us, if you would like to." Questions started to bubble to the surface but for the moment, he only left it at that, too excited about touching Yazoo's bare skin and feeling his flower touch him. "I'm feeling... very good with you, Yazoo," he panted softly.

Yazoos head was swimming and it felt harder and harder to get a clear thought. His lids had closed, and he barely heard what Tseng said. There was a giant knot inside him, just about to pop. "Hm," he mumbled, swaying a bit, "feel good too."

Seeing the warning signs, Tseng quickly unbuttoned his shirt and threw it open, baring his own chest and belly. "Let go, my flower," he whispered against a pale ear, capturing those hazy emerald eyes with his own dark ones. This was what he had been longing to see and he was not about to miss any of it.

Yazoo shivered, his body arching all of a sudden, then it relaxed, just to flex again. Yazoo felt as if he was falling backwards and clung to Tseng's arm, as the man stroked him harder and faster, until the bottom dropped out of Yazoo's belly and he came with a surprised gasp. The release that followed afterwards was the most intense and pleasant feelings he had ever had; he felt warm, the tingling swelled and then exploded and then there was only bliss. His semen spilled onto Tseng's bare belly, running down his smooth skin in small droplets.

Tseng moaned and bit into his lower lip, looking down as he gently tipped himself backward in the chair, raising Yazoo, who was still perched astride his thighs upward. He took his own cock in his hands and began to stroke it fast so that he could reach completion just behind his fantasy. Watching Yazoo, his breath began to pick up speed as well as he saw and felt those lovely eyes watching him in dazed wonder. "Yazoo," he murmured huskily, his eyes widening as he shared his rapture with his little lover.

Yazoo leaned his head against Tseng's shoulder, pleasantly exhausted and still dizzy. He watched Tseng's fast movements and reached out again, weakly wrapping his fingers around Tseng's, helping him.

Breathlessly, Tseng began to buck as feeling those soft, pale fingertips on him again was his undoing. With a harsh grunt, he felt himself spilling over on to his own stomach as well, his seed intermingling with Yazoo's. Hearing the scuffle outside, the waitress worriedly opened the door but Tseng waved her away with an exasperated flail of his arm before the youth would have a chance to see her. Silently, she disappeared behind the door again but not before she'd had a good look at their activities. Tseng would tip her well for her silence but he couldn't really be bothered to dwell on that now. Planting a feverish kiss to the top of Yazoo's pretty head, they slumped together in his chair, enjoying the afterglow.

Yazoo was so sleepy, he thought he had dozed off for a moment. He sat up, startled and a bit disoriented, searching for his watch. When he found it he got slightly panicked. "I have to go!" Quickly he closed his pants, trying to look relatively decent again.

"Yazoo," Tseng asked, already reaching for something to wipe his belly off with. "I would like to... get to know you much better. Would you like it if we saw each other regularly?" How to put it correctly... "Like dating... Would you like to build a relationship together?" Once he was clean, he stood opposite the youth while he buttoned his slacks, watching Yazoo's face carefully. "It can be as much or as little as you are comfortable with, I just would like to spend more time with you."

"I don't know about regular... I don't know when I have time and all." Yazoo stood in the middle of the room, looking lost. Just to make t clear though, he added, "I want to know you better too."

Tseng sighed in relief. "That is good," he smiled. "I've been thinking. Would it be alright if I got you another phone to use so that we may talk once in a while?" He knew a place through one of Rufus' chop shops that also unlocked and masked cellular phones from the mainstream networks. It would be nothing to get Yazoo one. Tzuchen also owed Tseng a personal favor, so it would be nothing to ask if he could mask it from Rufus' taps as well.

"Yes." Yazoo sadly didn't have time to get excited, because he was really going to be late and Sephiroth would kill him. Or not let him out for a while. "I'll try to be here next week, at the same time," he promised.

"I can't wait," Tseng answered as he pulled Yazoo into a final kiss to those honeyed lips. Then, with a playful swat to that pert little behind, he allowed, "now go, I can see your urgency. Until next time, my flower."

Yazoo nodded and off he went, through the hallway to the entrance where he put on his shoes quickly. The rest of the way he ran home but that was good, because then he had an explanation why he was so disheveled.

Tseng ran a hand down his still-slick belly, bringing a wet finger to his lips, letting his tongue dart out to taste it. It was perfect, feeling his flower's nectar all over him and he sighed happily. He had just taken his perversity to a whole new level but it felt very, very good. Slowly, he wiped it even more away with one of the cloth napkins provided, leaving the rest to soak into his skin. Once he was dry at least, he refastened his shirt and tucked it all back in, retying his tie to rights from where he had knocked it askew. When he was once more presentable, he opened the sliding door quietly to find his waitress looming nearby.

"Please see that the napkins get special attention this time," he gave her a small bow for she was his favorite server after all. "For your silence." He took one of her hands hanging at her side to slip a 100-gil note into it. It was also a silent message that if she wanted more tips like that, she would allow his fraternizations with his young company under her roof should it happen again and know when to leave the room.

With a renewed sense of self and freedom, he found it easy to rejoin the driver that awaited him outside the restaurant to return him to the Shinra offices for the day.

tbc?


	12. Chapter 12

**New Chapter, sorry for the lateness. I will try to update the chapters more frequently now^^ Many thanks to our reviewers who keep reminding me XD**

**Chapter 12**

Rufus awaited his underling's arrival impatiently. Tseng was not late, he hadn't been since that one time a few weeks ago. But he was changing. At least Rufus thought so. He couldn't even say what exactly it was, that made him feel estranged from the Wutainese man, but he greatly disliked it. It was annoying, unsettling. When Tseng finally entered the office at the topfloor he looked as neat as ever, but Rufus was cranky already. "Took you long enough."

"My apologies, sir," Tseng replied, unfazed, "I was on my lunch break. What do you have for me?" He had moved the conversation to just business once more. He had once tried to speak to Rufus about personal things, what went on in the blond's life, what his hopes and dreams were because then, they had been but mere boys. Rufus hadn't seemed interested in the least and Tseng had given up. As he got older too, he had realized very clearly that he and Rufus were not really friends, that, although that playmates was how their parents described the arrangement, that is not how Mr. Shinra meant it and not what Rufus seemed to understand either. Eventually, Tseng accepted their lack of friendship with grace but he had inwardly become very jaded and alone.

Rufus got up from behind his desk, walking towards the man. Dusty sunlight fell into the room from the window behind Rufus. The sun had started to go down. Rufus got closer, close enough to invade Tseng's personal space. "You seem in a good mood today," he observed, the left corner of his lips twitching up into a half smile that didn't reach his steely blue eyes. His nostrils flared a bit. Tseng smelled... different. Musky underneath his Eau de Toilette. Rufus greatly disliked the smell.

"I am actually, it's getting warmer out..." Tseng answered. "Is that alright with you, sir?" He stood his ground but his heart picked up pace when he could almost feel Rufus sniffing him.

"Sure, why wouldn't it be? I like my subordinates to be happy." Rufus smirked, finally retreating. Tseng remained so damn stoic, always. Rufus didn't like that either; he was a control freak, he played with humans as if they were his puppets, but he could hardly figure out what Tseng was thinking. Well, he would punish the man his way. Still smiling, Rufus turned to the elevator that lead directly into his office. "I have a job for you. Follow me." He knew how much Tseng hated this particular kind of job and he would take some delight in ruining Tseng's mood.

Tseng did as he was told. They rode down to the basement, the place that the dark man didn't like going most of all. He only hoped _he_ would never end up down here in the capacity that others did. Following Rufus into a room that contained a locked restaurant freezer, which Tseng paid the police plenty of good Shinra money not to ask questions about, he looked down at the man seated at the table. He had never laid eyes on this man before, which was highly unusual because he generally knew everyone who had crossed his blond employer.

"Who is this?" he asked carefully.

"A former client," Rufus replied arrogantly, slowly walking around the chair the man was tied to. "He owes me a significant amount of money. Of course he is broke, or so he says. But a reliable source just let me know that there are actually still capacities hidden, and I want to know where and how much."

His voice turned grave and threatening as he finished, giving the chair a kick. The man was gagged, but he whimpered. Thick droplets of sweat ran from his forehead.

Steeling himself inwardly, for it would not do to show any feeling in this situation despite the multitude of it wishing to bubble to the surface, Tseng's face became as hard as stone. He didn't need to know what this person's purpose was, to him, this was not a person at all. It was all a dream. Stepping forward, he grabbed a handful of the man's short brown hair, which was wet with perspiration, he forced the man's head forward roughly so that it knocked against the table in front of him.

"So you have been holding out on my employer, hm?" he asked coldly but it was more of a harsh statement than a question. "If you value your life and your limbs intact, you will tell us what we want to know." Another hard smack of the man's face to the table resounded through the spartan, dirty room. Pulling the man's head back, Tseng invaded the captive client's personal space, glaring down into those frightened doe-brown eyes.

"The money, where are you hiding it?"

"I suggest you remove his gag, so he has a chance to answer," Rufus pointed out wryly, leaning casually against a wall, lighting a cigarette and watching them. He intended to be here the entire time; he knew that it unnerved Tseng. Their captive's eyes were round as saucers, from fear and panic.

As Tseng removed the gag, he spluttered, "Th-th-there's no money!"

The truth was that Rufus being here made him downright nervous so Tseng had to go on pretending like he had everything under control but the fact was, he had forgotten something vitally important. It hadn't really mattered, the client was still at the point where he was lying. With another two punishing knocks to the man's nose, the dark assassin gritted his teeth, trying his best to ignore Rufus for now.

"I will ask you one more time and then I become serious," he replied to that ironically as if this were simply playtime. Unfortunately for the victim, it was, but he would rue the day that he ever crossed the Shinra Corporation, especially Rufus Shinra himself for that matter. "Where is it?" Blood began to trickle in crimson streams down that wet face, pink with the flush of tears, panic and exertion.

As the blood was running down his throat the man had difficulties to answer. He was in pain, coughing and trying to get the blood out of his mouth. "Don't... know... please!" His eyes frantically darted back and forth, from Rufu ShinRa who coolly looked down on him to his tormentor whose hand was wet with the man's blood.

Tseng was taken aback but his face didn't show it. Oftentimes a debtor would be this frightened and still persist in lying, but the dark man had inflicted enough of this torture to have an intense feeling that this man was telling the truth... or perhaps he was just an amazingly talented actor. Only one real way to find out... keep going.

"Lying will not serve you here. You must give us the truth for your own sake," he almost implored the man as he held out his hand to one of two large thugs who stood mutely against the wall behind him. The man had a large box and had already removed some heavy duty gardening shears from it, strong enough to cut small branches. Before turning back to the bound man, Tseng closed his eyes, bracing himself but his face remained stony and cruel. When he came up to the man again, he reached down to grasp hold of a meaty pinky finger, complete with a gold banded ruby ring, which the man may not need anymore after today...

Pulling the pinky hard apart from the others that sheltered it, he poised the shears to where they already began to cut sharply into the flesh that had gone white from loss of blood flow. Tseng did not hesitate, only closed his fist, slicing clean through the soft digit and then through stiff bone. There was hardly a sound to be heard as the pinky hit the floor and rolled to the opposite side of a bloody knuckle.

"How's your memory?" Tseng asked soberly, completely detached and inhuman now.

There was a moment of utter silence in which the man stared at his cut off finger where blood spurted onto the table and floor in little gushes. Then he started moaning, his head falling back, his eyes rolling as he was close to falling unconscious. A brutal slap to the face made him come back, screaming with pain. His whole body was trembling and he reeked of fear and urine as he had pissed himself. "I don't know, I don't fucking know! There's no money, I swear!"

Tseng believed him. He had tortured many and all this would accomplish was a disembodied man in the end. Urgently, he turned to his employer. "Sir, a moment if you please." It was always possible to let him go now and simply drop in to appropriate the funds by force later, even keep him under heavy surveillance so that the poor bastard couldn't run...

Rufus blew out some smoke and stepped outside, looking unimpressed. "What is it? You need sharper tools?"

"This man doesn't know anything," Tseng replied as calmly as possible. "If we release him, then we can have him followed and intercept all of that money back for you as soon as he comes by it." He gave a small bow as well, to show his master that it was very important to the dark man but that it was not meant to overstep the Wutaian's place and tell his boss what to do.

Rufus' eyes narrowed. He didn't want to stop yet, he enjoyed the show and he wanted Tseng to suffer just a bit longer. The man's stony expression spoke volumes, Tseng didn't enjoy this one bit. But the clever bastard had provided Rufus with an option that was hard to ignore. Rufus had no plausible reason to continue now and thus he threw his cigarette to the ground, stepping on it with his boot and suffocating it.

"Finish him off." It was an icy order and Rufus only gave it because he knew that Tseng hated killing people just as much. Maybe the exotic Wutaian had hoped that the victim would get out of this with only one finger short but Rufus wouldn't have it.

"And if I refuse?" Tseng asked with fists clenched. He did not want to keep going. The usual lot were deviants and thieves and the dark man could stomach it but this man was not, at least not in this case and Tseng knew next to nothing about him, which as much as he thought would make it easier, did not…

Rufus was surprised. Something about Tseng had changed indeed. He had never refused before. Ever.

"Well, then you can turn the gun on yourself, I suppose," he finally replied, estranged. He did look slightly startled still, but the it turned into anger.

If Tseng hadn't met his flower, then there would be no question of his doing just that. He found most of the time, he could live with being a tool for the blond's twisted whims. Until it came to moments like these…

"And if I don't?" he tested willfully, wanting to see what it would earn him. Rufus had never beaten him before and now, Daddy Shinra was all but retired. Tseng had never disobeyed before and if he did, what would happen?

"What are you, a petulant five year old who doesn't want to go to bed yet?" Rufus snapped aggressively. Then he reached into his suit, summoning a gun on his own, pressing it against Tseng's forehead and cocking the safety. "Go ahead. Disobey me. You think you are irreplaceable? Try me. I don't care a damn about you and your antics and I am fed up with your little games. This is your last chance. Take it or die here in the gutter whence you came from."

Tseng had no doubts that whether it was just because of his foul mood or that Tseng was challenging him, clearly ignoring his place now, that the blond would indeed kill him… On any other day such as this, he might actually welcome death, but now… Now that he had touched his flower… there was no way he could leave this life… Yazoo made everything a little bit better.

"I will… do as you ask… sir," he replied but remained perfectly still. Rufus' finger was on the trigger and he could feel the energy and malice practically oozing off of the cold barrel. He didn't want to take the blond off guard when his own life was at stake.

"Good," Rufus said gravely, leaving the gun there for just a second lnger, before withdrawing it. "Go and do your job." He was tempted to ask the man what the hell was wrong with him, but he didn't. If he showed any weakness now, he would lose his authority. Besides they were no feel-good institution.*

Tseng gave a small bow before he opened the door to walk back in that filthy farce of a basement, pulling it quietly closed behind him. Staring at the victim, stoney-faced, Tseng walked slowly forward, reaching under his arm to pull forth his hidden piece. It was pointless to threaten or torture anymore… His eyes were mysteriously vacant and the man before him screamed.

"No! NO, PLEASE!"

Rufus heard the man scream and then there was the small sound of a gunshot, muffled by the thick walls and a silencer.

Afterwards it was eerily quiet. Rufus clenched his jaws and turned around to leave. The feeling of thriumph was bitter this time; he had gotten his will, pushed it through but he didn't feel any victory. On the contrary he felt that he had lost something.

Tseng stood there over the blood-soaked body. One of the thugs that stood there as backup muttered, "Ya want, we shud dispose of him now, Boss?" If Tseng had found mafia movies entertaining, he would have realized that this was said in classic thug fashion. Rufus did love his token thugs but for some reason, throwing Tseng in the mix was the most crucial element of all to this twisted formula.

"Yes, please do. The usual place, Marco, and see that this mess is cleaned up," he replied coldly as he tried not to follow the urge to watch the smoke rising from the barrel of his gun. His stomach felt like dead weight, the only thing assuring him he lived. He had to get out of here… Turning, he silently left the cell, heading for the only particular place he felt he could go for comfort…

tbc?


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Yazoo sat in his room, pretending to do homework. The notes lay open in front of him and he kept twirling his pen in his fingers, but his eyes drifted outside the window and his mind wandered back to the tea house and to Tseng. He couldn't concentrate on petty texts about something as trivial as the French Revolution right now. Yazoo needed to analyze the strange things that were going on with him. Last night he had had a very vivid, very intense dream about Tseng and kissing and touching and when he woke up his sheets had been stiff and his body was pleasantly exhausted. He'd been in a good enough mood to not pick a fight with his brother even...

It was growing later in the day and dusk was quickly approaching. The early afternoon sun watched Tseng entering the gate, trespassing where he knew he shouldn't, but Tseng ignored the tiny, urgent voice inside him that he had learned to block out over many years of pushing it aside. He was a bad man and should never set foot here again. He certainly should not be caught here as his flower didn't know the dark assassin had followed him home… A large tree shaded the grass just outside Yazoo's window. The teen would be able to glance down and see their driveway but the window would shield him from imposing eyes. Tseng didn't dare climb up into the canopy should his flower be in his room but he did stand underneath, between the trunk and the house so that no one would see him from the road…

_Yazoo…_ Tseng felt so shaken and yet, he didn't really know why he had come here… He could not tell his flower what he had seen… Yazoo needed to be protected from such things.

Yazoo's unseeing eyes drifted outside again and then went from introspect to surprised as he noticed a familiar shadow under a tree. What was Tseng doing here? His heart beat rapidly and he got up, grabbing a jacket and his half full trash bin to have an excuse to leave the house. When he came downstairs and passed the open living door room Sephiroth looked up only briefly but then went back to his own work.

With a sigh of relief, Yazoo slipped through the front door and walked over the snowy grass to the dead black tree. "What are you doing here?" he asked. It didn't sound like an accusation, but curious and a bit worried.

Silently, Tseng leaned toward the boy, planting a slow, chaste kiss that spoke volumes of distress and need, on a pale forehead that peeked out at him from under silver bangs. "You are so perfect and pure… nothing like me…" he said finally, afraid to tell Yazoo of anything that had happened, afraid he would frighten his flower away.

Yazoo was even more confused now, especially since he hadn't gotten an answer to his question. He took Tseng by the hand and lead him behind the house to the trash, where they wouldn't be disturbed and couldn't be seen. Since Sephiroth had seen him leave he didn't have too much time before his brother would wonder where he went and came looking for him.

"You are not looking too well," he finally assessed, putting a palm on Tseng's forehead because this was what Vincent always did. Tseng's skin was cool, a bit sweaty maybe. "Did something happen?"

Tseng looked at him for a moment, enjoying the feel of his hand being held by one so soft and smaller than his. His inner conscience was right on this. He should not tell Yazoo what he had done, not for his own image in the boy's eyes, but also because the boy was just that, a boy, a teenager no more than 16 years old, if that…

"I can't go into it but… I had a really hard day at work today," he finally offered. "And I followed my need to come and see you. Here…" Reaching into his jacket, he pulled out a phone he had freshly acquired from one of his contacts on the way. "It's untraceable on the network, like a ghost phone on my plan. No one need know you have it if you don't want them to…"

Yazoo took it, looking at it blankly and then slipping it into his pocket. He couldn't concentrate on that. Usually he would have been overjoyed to get something Sephiroth had no idea of, he felt sneaky and gleeful then. But now Tseng's well-being was of more concern than his petty little teenage rebellions. Thus he stepped closer and wordlessly hugged the man.

Sighing, Tseng's arms enfolded the youth, burying his nose in Yazoo's soft hair. They remained together like that for a long moment. Before Tseng let go, he whispered softly, "Thank you, my flower. That helps quite a lot." When they faced each other again, he gazed down into inquiring green eyes, "How fortunate I am to see you twice in one day. Have you been well this afternoon?"

"Hm." Yazoo sighed and closed his eyes. Tseng smelled a bit different than before, a bit sharper. Yazoo knew the odor but couldn't put his finger on it. "I still have to do homework and I need to go back inside soon or my brother will get suspicious and come out."

"Yes, of course," Tseng replied in understanding. He pulled the youth in close, their lips hovering close together, rotating his head so that he could feel Yazoo's warm breath whispering over his face, tempting them both with the possibility of a farewell kiss but not certain if he ought to redden that skin and make those lips swell as much as he wanted to. "Will you call me when you feel like it? And I will certainly be calling you."

"I will call you." Yazoo looked into Tseng's hooded eyes, when he remembered something he had wanted to ask. "By the way, are you my boyfriend now?" he asked neutrally, wanting to be sure he got the terms they were on right.

Tseng barely processed the question before he answered carefully. "I would very much like to be… Would _you_ like to be _my_ boyfriend, Yazoo?" He stroked over the teen's hair in silent reassurance that, whatever Yazoo's answer, it would be alright with the dark man, that he was already happy to be offered this chance.

"Yes," Yazoo decided. He hadn't know that it was something one had to ask for to be it. But he had read about it and there was a script he could follow now. It reassured him."I will call you then and tell you when you can meet my brother, since I have no parents and he technically does count as my legal guardian."

Tseng smiled down at him. "I am honored, Yazoo. I would love to meet him, and Vincent as well, as soon as you would like." He shivered as he drew the youth close for a couple of soft kisses, restraining himself so as not to muss Yazoo. "My boyfriend… that's wonderful. I can honestly say I've never had a real boyfriend before. I'm very happy it's you."

Yazoo felt a bit odd too, it hadn't sounded like such a big deal at first, but judging from Tseng's reaction it was. To him it was something pretty abstract, but he felt good with it, very good and thus he was happy. "And then we can discuss when I meet your parents." Of course he would have that too.

"Yazoo?" The voice of his brother drifted around the corner and Yazoo stiffened. "I have to go," he said, pressing another kiss to Tseng's lips and then he slipped away to catch his brother before he could see his boyfriend prematurely.

Tseng turned and stealthily made his way back off of the property, his heart beating in his chest and a small smile curling his lips. Murder and manslaughter aside, this had been a wonderful day.

"What's up?" Yazoo asked when he walked up to his suspicious brother. Sephiroth tried to look past him but there was nothing. "Dinner is ready."

They went back into the house. "Did you do your homework yet?"

"I am almost done," Yazoo replied listlessly. It was smelling awfully good and they went to the dining room where Vincent had set the table already, waiting for them with a big pot of soup.

As they all sat down and began passing the food, Vincent smiled over at him. "How was your afternoon, Yazoo? Did you do anything fun?" He was secretly bubbling with excitement over what he had known of how the teen was reaching out to his peers.

"Great," the youth replied, giving his plate to Vincent so he could fill it with soup. "That smells good," he praised. Sephiroth wordlessly waited to get his share too. Vincent had told him about how Yazoo had associated with a bunch of younger kids, which had appeased his mind a bit, but he was still not happy about it. Right now he considered getting into contact with their parent to see what background they were dealing with.

"Thank you, it's called Mullagutawny, an old recipe," Vincent smiled, but he didn't miss the avoidance. "Did you do anything fun, my dear?" He asked moreso to appease his lover's tight face than for his own curiosity.

"Yeah, it was fun." Yazoo put his spoon into the soup and nipped at it. It was just as delicious as it smelled.

Sephiroth reached over the table to get some bread and broke a bit of it to put it in his mouth.

"By the way, when can I bring my boyfriend over for dinner?"

There was the sound of dry coughing as the bread stuck in Sephiroth's throat.

Vincent's sigh at having his question ignored for the second time, stopped with his arm extended out for the butter dish, his crimson eyes staring blankly at Yazoo. "Boyfriend?" A long pause settled over the table before he forced the asking of his next question. "You have a boyfriend, Yazoo?"

"Yes. How could I bring my boyfriend to dinner when I don't have one?" Yazoo tilted his head at the silly question.

Sephiroth kept on coughing, as the bread was still stuck, and his face turned red.

Vincent's face tightened in slight irritation but even more so because he felt like a heavy storm was about to hit. "Where did you meet this boyfriend? Is he the one you bumped into?"

Sephiroth kept coughing violently, grabbing the table and stared at Yazoo out of blood shot eyes. The teen wondered if it was a bright idea to offer help and only very hesitantly clapped onto his brother's back, watching him warily while answering Vincent's question.

"He bumped into me. But he is no rapist. He is nice and he saved me from a rapist."

"… Someone tried to rape you, Yazoo?" Vincent asked incredulously, eyes nervously shifting toward Sephiroth. This was very, very…bad.

"Well... Nothing happened! Tseng protected me!"

Finally the bread that had been stuck in Sephiroth's throat slipped out and he frantically gasped for air, still unable to speak.

Yazoo's eyes shifted to Vincent. "So when can I bring him for dinner?"

"Well… that sounds promising," Vincent said, still watching Sephiroth closely. "Protective, nice… I am certainly very interested to meet him, and I bet Seph is too… aren't you, love?" He reached out and touched his lover's curled fist, hoping that physical contact might unconsciously sway him.

Sephiroth was outraged. He was so outraged that he was utterly petrified, unable to move or shout or otherwise express is severe anger. He simply stared at his brother, shaken by an occasional cough. How dare this little runt sit there so calmly as if nothing had happened?! Oh, Sephiroth would meet that wanna-be boyfriend that had dared to spoil his sweet little brother and teach him a lesson he wouldn't forget! Sephiroth would scare the shit out of him, so he would never want anything to do with Yazoo! "Fine," he finally choked. "Saturday evening, 7."

Vincent blinked. He knew that face... "Saturday evening sounds good to me too," he added. "You said his name was Tseng? Want to tell us about him?" Friends was one thing but he was pretty positive that a few days out couldn't have brought a new boyfriend into Yazoo's life already... but teenagers often had many fleeting girlfriends and boyfriends. Perhaps it was just puppy love...

"He has black hair and a dot on his forehead and I think he is Asian or something," Yazoo said inbetween two spoons of soup. He was pleased that Sephiroth and Vincent had agreed to meet him and he was unaware of his brother's cruel look.

"Oh, that's very good, Yazoo," Vincent affirmed, pleased that the youth was multi-culturally accepting. "Well, where did you meet each other?"

"We met when I was almost run over by a truck. He saved me," Yazoo replied, unfazed. Sephiroth almost choked again.

"Excuse me?!"

"It's all right, noting happened and I am being more careful now."

Sephiroth put his spoon aside. He wasn't hungry anymore. On the contrary he felt sick at those revelations that hit him one by one.

"Okay... so... aside from being hit by a truck and almost raped... you have been safe out there, right?" Vincent asked, knowing that he would be blamed for this and steeling himself to give as good as he got.

Yazoo thought about that for a moment and then nodded. The cynicism eluded him. Sephiroth groaned, then he declared, "Dinner is over. Take your plate to your room. I need to talk with Vincent." He barely constrained himself from throwing a choleric fit.

Yazoo looked at him strangely but then he wordlessly did as he was told, taking some bread, his spoon and the plate and left. As soon as they were alone Sephiroth turned sharply to his lover. "He's just playing with a bunch of harmless kids outside?! What the hell Vincent, and you convinced me to let him go!"

"Yes! Other children, who are equally as normal, yourself included, have been dealing with avoiding moving vehicles and strangers for years. Yazoo is at a MAJOR disadvantage for being ill-prepared! You must let him out more. I really think he needs to attend public school with his peers. Perhaps a boyfriend might be good for him. We just need to make sure this is someone who will respect his body and take care of him while we aren't watching. What happens when he is twenty-one, Seph, and he has no idea how to deal with people? Did you intend for him to stay trapped inside his whole life?"

Sephiroth was a bit taken aback by the fierce outburst. "And what would be so bad about that? He is safe here, he can stay with us. He doesn't need anyone from the outside. It will only hurt him and he has everything here that he needs! He has you and me. He doesn't need some shady boyfriend! And how often could they have met anyways?! Boyfriend, how ridiculous!" He threw his hands in the air in agitation.

Vincent just stared at Sephiroth for a moment. "… Do _you_ intend to have sex with him when he comes of age then? Many would consider him of the age already. This boyfriend… it all may be nothing. However, Yazoo deserves to have what we have found together one day, don't you agree? Or would you rather he live out the rest of his days celibate? He would grow to hate us. You know how tense you get without sex, baby… and we are only talking a couple of nights here at most. Imagine a lifetime."

"Of course I am not intending to have sex with him," Sephiroth denied brusquely. Vincent had pointed out a severe flaw in his equation though. Yazoo was not a sexual being to him, he was his little brother, asexual and without such needs. He had no immediate solution to that problem so he tried to distract Vincent from his lack of answer. "Why would you think that?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.

"I don't, but I wanted to point out to you the seriousness of life for him without other people in it. At least if he went to school, he could practice getting to know people and we could watch his playmates carefully and get to know their habits, whether or not they are safe for him to hang out with. In fact, you could keep a closer eye on him if you wanted to with the help of other adults. If he remains here, we do have him all to ourselves but sex has already come up and believe me, it will again. How could it not? I intend to keep making love to you and he is already curious." His crimson eyes were sultry as he gazed at Sephiroth now.

"Public school? Never." Sephiroth crossed his arms over his chest, his jaw clenching. "I agreed to see that 'boyfriend' of his but that is as far as it will go. Assume he turns out acceptable that will be enough. Me and you are happy like this, we don't need other social contacts and Yazoo doesn't either. Public school is out of the question."

"Fine," Vincent replied stiffly. "As long as Yazoo is free to leave the house on a very regularly scheduled basis, say three or four times a week, free to join a youth activity of his choice, and allowed to have a boyfriend, this Tseng, if he is a nice young man with manners, then you will never hear of public school again from me. Are we agreed?"

"Two times," Sephiroth challenged. He was not happy with Vincent's demands, and even less happy with the vehemence his lover proposed his ideas. But Sephiroth knew that he couldn't avoid making a compromise. Unless he wanted this relationship to end, and he didn't want that.

Vincent smiled, actually rather impressed that Sephiroth was working with him on this, knowing how this all bothered him. Then again, his love was a man in a million. "Three. Plus, we can still ask him to fill us in on where he is going and when to expect him back for his own safety and require that he take his phone." He raised an eyebrow at the silver haired man, patiently hopeful.

Sephiroth tilted his head a bit stubbornly, his green eyes piercing his lover's unrelenting gaze. Three days? That sounded like a lot. On the other hand… on the other hand it would also provide Vincent and him with a lot of privacy. There were a few things Sephiroth had always wanted to do to Vincent, but Yazoo sleeping in the room next to them had kept him from doing it. A small, mysterious smile played around his lips. "Fine. Three days then."

"Wonderful," the dark man replied, noticing the rather unusual look his lover gave him. One never knew what Sephiroth was thinking when he looked like that… but the results were always very pleasurable. Excusing himself for a moment, Vincent walked into the study, pulling out a piece of blank paper. Bringing it back into the kitchen, he drew up the details in a sort of contract. "Here. I have drawn it up in writing for us to post around the house, plus we shall have one and Yazoo will have his own copy." He looked at the ceiling thoughtfully before he called out, "Yazoo? Could you come back in here, please, darling?"

"A contract?" Now Sephiroth was even more dumbfounded. "What do we need a contract for?"

Yazoo came down the stairs, wondering if they had changed their mind after all. Reluctantly he entered the room, but Vincent was smiling at him and his brother frowned. "What is it?"

"Well, Yazoo is no longer a child now and this way, he can demonstrate to us that he can be trusted with more mature responsibilities. Likewise, though, through a contract, we are showing him that we do trust him. There should be consequences on both sides if either we or he falls through on their end of this bargain we will make…

"Yazoo, will you take a look at this and decide if this is a compromise you can live with. We would award you these opportunities to be out of the house and then we should make a schedule so that, with this as in everything, we can fall into a normal routine. After that, Sephiroth and I will discuss terms with you, that is, the consequences of a breach of contract on either side. Have a seat here." He pulled the chair next to him out to invite the boy to sit beside him.

Yazoo still wasn't sure if he understood what was going on but he sat down anyway. He took the paper Vincent held towards him and read it carefully. So he would be allowed to go out three times a day for 5 hours?

Sephiroth didn't look too happy, but he didn't say anything.

"So, what happens when either of us... breaches contract?" He looked at Vincent questioningly. 3 times a week meant that he could spent 15 hours with Tseng.

"Well, that is something we will have to agree on. We have to mutually agree on some consequences. Yazoo, if you breach this contract on any of the terms we set down, then what sort of recompense do you believe is fair to your brother and I?" He sat back patiently, refraining the use of the word punishment for the word 'consequence' and 'recompense' but hoped that this was approaching the situation with the right hopeful mindset.

"Let's see then..." Yazoo tilted his head in thought and Sephiroth lifted a brow, leaning back in his chair. He thought this was all pretty ridiculous, but Vincent was set on it...

"If you breach contact I will go for a week with no chores and I get a good night's rest uninterrupted for a week."

Vincent swallowed audibly but then he composed himself. No night sex for a week? "...That sounds a fair compromise to make amends to you for impeding your right to go out, love... Seph," he looked at his beloved, "do you think you could agree to Yazoo's needs if we breach contract? It is a fair enough incentive not to go back on our word, yes?"

"Whatever." Sephiroth gritted his teeth, glaring at Vincent for making things difficult for them. Everything had been going so well... "If he breaches contract he's not going out for a week and has to polish my weaponry. Every last single piece."

"Agreed. Where do I have to sign?" Yazoo looked back at Vincent expectantly.

"Ah, I forgot, part of the terms are that, included in your three days out, we are allowing you to take up an activity where you can meet more people in the community. It must be an adult-chaperoned activity appropriate to your age group with no nefarious characters." He wrote this in at the bottom. "We, Sephiroth and Vincent, allow and encourage our Yazoo to join a community-sponsored activity, sport or instrumental lesson and accompanying ensemble, where the schedule of events falls within his authorized days out but does not have to fill the entire time. This activity will be of Yazoo's choosing and in the interest of his meeting more of his peers. Sephiroth and Vincent will be able to investigate the appropriateness prior to start... there. What about it, Yaz? Is there any sport or lesson... music lesson you might like to look into?"

"I like eating at the tea house," Yazoo offered blankly. Taking a community activity had never been an option so he had never thought about it. Besides, he wanted to spend his free time with Tseng and not with dumb kids, he didn't know what to do with...

"Well... this can be worked out. We will leave this section blank then," he allowed, drawing a line there for Yazoo's chosen activity. "If at all in your three free days, you come across a structured event that you like, approach us about it and we can add it. Otherwise..." Vincent silently drew three swift lines at the bottom and passed the sheet first to their little one, for the most part ignoring his lover because this was fair and if they didn't go back on their word and let Yazoo go out . "Here, Yazoo, I think you should get top line, then you, Seph, then me."

Yazoo took the pencil and scribbled his name onto the first line. He still couldn't believe it. He would be allowed to go out three times a week, without having to fight for it, just like that? As he handed the pencil over to Sephiroth he was certain for a moment that his brother would refuse. Eventually Sephiroth sighed though and reluctantly put his name under their contract.

Vincent whipped his name out and then dated it. Rising, he smiled at the both of them, taking his new document with him back into the study to make four copies. When he returned, he handed them out and took the extra one over to the unused cork board over the countertop. "Here is a community copy where we can look at it for memory's sake of the rules and the other three are so we each have our own." Sitting back down beside them, he pulled Yazoo into a tight hug, kissing him on the forehead. "Is there anything else you would like to talk about, love?"

"Not really." Yazoo got up, taking his copy. He would call Tseng now, telling him about Saturday evening and that he had fixed times now when the y could meet. "Thanks." He waved with his contract and went back to his room. In the kitchen Sepiroth still sat with his arms crossed, stone-faced and petulant. He had a bad feeling about this and he was angry at Vincent who forced him to go against his believes, handing Yazoo to the criminals and unpredictable, cruel world outside on a silver platter.

"Darling," Vincent murmured, rising from his chair and walking over to the silver haired man. "I know this is hard but we have to give him some room to breathe now that he is getting older, especially if he will not rely on anyone outside of us. Plus, we can meet Tseng and see what he goes to do, know exactly when he will come and go and we will be able to reach him at all times." He sat in Yazoo's empty chair, looking his beloved over. "Would punishing me make you feel better?" he asked, a small sparkle in his eye.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you," Sephiroth growled. He was still not happy with the situation, and he blamed most of it on Vincent. The rational part of his mind told him that it was silly, but the irrational, protective part was worried.

"I would, indeed," he replied, smiling his secret smile. He couldn't help it, but when Sephiroth was pouting, he could be awfully cute sometimes when he wasn't being awfully infuriating.

tbc?


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

At precisely 7 pm that next Saturday night, Tseng fiddled with his tie and smoothed down his hair. This was so nerve-wracking. Only but for the great move to Midgar at the age of three had he ever before felt so nervous as he did now. Sephiroth and Vincent could not possibly approve of him, he was too old for Yazoo... and what job should the man say he had... Property management was a polite way of putting what he did for a living. He would go with that... Shuffling his feet as he finally stood before the grand double front door of the large house, he rang the door bell and cleared his throat uncomfortably.

The door was pulled open immediately, as if Yazoo had been waiting for him. Before he invited Tseng in he stepped outside, closing the door behind him. "You look good!" he assessed, looking Tseng up and down in his suit. He himself wore a black turtleneck and black pants. He'd pulled his hair up in a pony tail. "There's a few things you should know before we go inside: my brother is a bitch, he'll do everything to catch you off-guard. But don' worry, Vincent is there, he is nice."

"Thank you," Tseng pulled the youth to him, gently giving him a soft kiss on the forehead so as not to muss the little one's face or hair. "I really like your hair like that. I will be careful with them. I am a little nervous, granted. I am much older than you..."

"Oh, yeah..." He knew there had been something he had forgotten to mention... "Anyway, that should be one of our littlest concerns. Just don't mention that you are a rapist, murderer, sociopath or mafioso." Yazoo took the man's hand and finally dragged him into the house.

"Mafioso?" Tseng whispered, feeling his stomach churn. He was in fact, something like a mafioso... "Ehm," he cleared his throat again, steeling himself with his best mild face. He was a property management official... yeah...

When they met with a slim dark haired man in the hallway, the two stopped. The other man had obviously not been expecting him.

"...Good evening," Vincent said carefully, putting out his hand. He had just come from changing for dinner with a guest and was headed back to the kitchen to check on the meal. "I am Vincent. Very nice to meet you...Tseng?" He asked the name again to be certain it was the right man. A worried look was thrown Yazoo's way to let the teen know that he was certain that Sephiroth would not want to accept this.

"Yes, that's my boyfriend." Yazoo held onto Tseng's arm confidently. He acknowledged the look, but didn't change anything about his attitude. Sephiroth would be unhappy no matter what. "Is dinner ready yet? Otherwise I'll show Tseng my room."

"Um, yes, please take him on the full tour," Vincent nodded, suddenly nervous about letting a man enter Yazoo's room with him but... if they made the rounds, perhaps they wouldn't be able to tarry in the youth's room too long and also, they should meet Sephiroth on their way. "Dinner should be ready in about 15 minutes."

"Thank you," Tseng bowed in a show of respect and Vincent did the same but it was a bit stiff as he was really trying to oblige Yazoo his freedoms, even though now the urge to follow them around was pressing.

"Sure. Come on." Yazoo dragged Tseng upstairs, eager to show him to his room. Just as they vanished, Sephiroth came out of the dining room. "Is he here already?" he looked at his watch. Well, at least that Tseng fellow was punctual.

"Yes, he is..." Vincent replied cautiously. "Seph, just so you know... he's a little older than Yaz."

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes. "How much older is.. a little older?"

Vincent studied Sephiroth's face and then automatically threw himself a sideways look in the hallway mirror. "I think he might be around our age."

"... What?" Sephiroth looked at Vincent as if he had grown another head. "You have to be kidding me."

"Well, if you think about it, it does make sense..." Vincent replied thoughtfully. "He looks up to you and I, only really has related to us... perhaps he is not really interested in meeting his peers right now. Perhaps the activity will remedy that, forcing him to have company in his own age group." He shrugged.

"Are you saying that my innocent, naive teenage brother is dating a grown man, most likely a pedophile?!" Sephiroth's face was contorted in irritation and shock and he turned to run upstairs and beat that Tseng guy into a bloody pulp. Of all people! Oh, he had known that letting Yazoo outside would lead to this, it could only end in a disaster!

"Yes, that is what I'm saying..." Vincent retorted, grabbing his arm. "If he really wants to be with Yazoo like that, like some deviant, wouldn't you think he would have lured our baby into some dark corner and had his way already? Yazoo still seems normal to me. He has been a good boy and is still alive, still listens to us as well. I don't think a real pedophile would have wanted to meet us, would not want Yazoo to speak outwardly of him at all, would have made it a secret to protect something shameful... don't you?"

"Or maybe he is just bold and insolent enough to waltz into our home and claim what is ours!" Despite his words though Sephiroth stopped, his temper lowering a bit. This was a travesty! "I will not allow this, Vincent," he ground out, balling his hands into fists.

"He seems respectful and proper, and I don't believe he would do such a thing. Fine, make him run your toughest emotional gauntlet if you must but you will be civil with him, Sephiroth. If he proves himself out to hurt our darling, you can give him the heave ho and beat some sense into him, on my honor." Vincent let go of Sephiroth's arm now, as the man was closed to him but he stood there, awaiting a response.

"I will, mark my words," the silver haired man growled, but he did go back to the dining room, sitting down. Oh, he would destroy that monster...

Meanwhile Yazoo showed Tseng around the first floor. "That's my room," he opened the door proudly. All day he had done nothing but cleaning up, even getting Sephiroth to joke that maybe a boyfriend was doing him some good after all.

"Wow, it's very nice, Yazoo," Tseng smiled, taking in all the details he had missed, secretly impressed that the boy had vacuumed and dusted for him. Before, the room was already immaculately tidied but now, he could smell the cleansers and carpet freshener. He wanted to get close, feeling like he needed the support but it wouldn't be polite. Yazoo had graciously invited him over to meet the family. If they caught anything they perceived to be hanky-panky right now, then this relationship was doomed from the start. To satisfy a little bit of outward affection though, the dark bodyguard placed a hand on one of the youth's shoulders in encouragement. He nodded to the small desk where he could see textbooks. "Do you spend most of your time in here then?"

"Sometimes..." Yazoo said vaguely. "You want to see my gun?"

"Sure," Tseng replied. "You have your own?" He was a little surprised at that but it did seem as though Yazoo knew his way around guns and so probably was well aware of the dangers. He himself had been equipped with one since his early teens, when Shinra started sending him out on more dangerous errands.

Yazoo went to his desk and opened the lowest drawer to take out a little box. He put it on the desk and opened it carefully. "Actually it is Vincent's, but he lets me practice with it. I have no ammo and Seph doesn't know about it." It was a simple gun, a bit older but Yazoo cleaned it religiously. It was his biggest treasure.

"Oh, that's a lovely piece," Tseng murmured lowly, first assessing if any noise came from the hall before he stepped closer to run a finger over the barrel. "I can see that you care for it very much. It is a very lucky gun." He smiled down at the youth.

"Thanks," Yazoo smiled back. Then his eye was caught by the clock on the wall and he put the gun back into the drawer. "We should go downstairs. Seph's anal about being punctual." He rolled his eyes but Tseng just nodded so they made their way back down.

Sephiroth sat at the table, trying to hide his impatience. He had to hand it to Vincent, he had really put some effort into setting the table nicely; there were candles, their most expensive, delicate china, beautifully folded red napkins on the white table cloth... Some classical music was quietly playing and the smell from the kitchen was mouth watering.

Sephiroth did not feel comfortable at all. All his walls had gone up and he knew that he resented that Tseng guy already. And where were they anyways?! Dinner was ready to be served, at least he could hear Vincent prepare the plates in the kitchen...

"And that's the dining room," he heard Yazoo say from the hallway and a second later they entered.

Tseng quietly stood behind Yazoo, respectfully not touching him as he knew that somewhere down here awaited... ah... A formidable silver haired man sat already watching him from the head of the dinner table. The dark assassin bowed stiffly, introducing himself at the start. "Good evening, sir, my name is Tseng."

Sephiroth stood. "I see." He didn't extent his hand and he didn't bow. He simply scrutinized the man icily. Well, he had to admit that this Tseng was a good-looking fellow, but that didn't make him less suspicious or more appropriate to date his brother.

"My name is Sephiroth. I am Yazoo's older brother and guardian." There was a slight thread in his voice. Yazoo rolled his eyes and pulled back a chair.

"Let's sit down, I think dinner's ready soon."

Tseng placed his hand on Yazoo's, taking over the back of the chair so he could sit and then helped himself to the chair beside it. "Have you lived here long?" he asked, trying to make some small talk, the question out there for anyone to answer but his eyes once more shifting to the head of household humbly.

"I have lived here long enough. How about you? I understand that you are originally not from this town." 'Or even this country', Sephiroth added darkly in thoughts. His eyes never let go of the man. He wouldn't be fooled by him. Not one bit, and he would not allow this ridiculous 'relationship' to continue.

"That is correct," Tseng offered. "My family moved to this country when I was three years old from Wutai but I am very familiar with it and Midgar is my home now." He said it casually, without remorse for the loss of his home country. It had been something he hadn't thought about for ages as it was never a happy subject. He had adored Wutai.

"I see. How old are you? You seem significantly older than 20. Don't you think you are too old to date my brother? Actually, you could be charged for pedophilic actions." Sephiroth took his napkin and routinely placed it over his leg. Vincent had to be here with the food soon, and then he would have to hold back a bit. There was a foot connecting with his shin under the table and Yazoo threw him furious stare, but Sephiroth ignored it and looked back at Tseng calmly. "So? What are your intentions?"

tbc?

* * *

**Thank you for the lovely reviews, I'm happy to see that you're still enjoying this little story^^**


	15. Chapter 15

**Moar drama, enjoy XD**

* * *

Chapter 15

Tseng swallowed silently but then composed himself. Yes, everyone could see it, he was a pervert indeed. "I am 28. I do feel that I am a bit old for Yazoo but I would really like the chance to know him. Is there anything I can do to prove to you that I mean well by this, sir?"

"No. There is not," Sephiroth dead-panned.

"Brother!" Yazoo protested, narrowing his eyes and clenching his teeth, because really, Sephiroth wasn't even trying and Yazoo felt betrayed and helpless because he didn't know what to do about it.

Sephiroth held up his hand though, looking a bit thoughtful and indicating that he had to add something. Yazoo relaxed a bit. Maybe there was still hope? He briefly squeezed Tseng's hand under the table reassuringly.

"Let me correct myself. There actually is a thing you can do to prove to me that you mean well. Leave my brother alone and never show yourself before him or our family again."

Tseng's jaw clenched but he had no opportunity to answer as the moment was spared by a wary "What are we talking about?"

Vincent asked as he came in, oven-mitted hands holding a large pot of Chicken Tikka Masala, which he set on a clay centerplate on the table in between the flowers. "Playing well together I hope?"

Tseng's eyes drifted toward their host again and he ran his thumb over Yazoo's hand. His flower was trying to protect him now and it struck a deep chord inside him. No one had ever stood up for him in this way.

Yazoo had never been happier to see Vincent. He was the only one who could keep his imbecile bastard of a brother in check.

"Of course," Sephiroth affirmed casually. "That smells delicious."

"Thank you, Seph," Vincent replied, walking over to give his beloved a soft kiss, only one, before he sat down across from Yazoo and Tseng with Sephiroth on his right. "So catch me up. Tell us about yourself, Tseng." He smiled over at their guest with more than a bit of caution in his eyes, mentally preparing himself for any warning signs.

"Well," Tseng cleared his throat, "As I told Sephiroth, I am 28 years old and I work in real estate mostly. I am part of a property management conglomerate, who also owns in Wutai. That is how my family came to move here. The company also has agents in shipping antiques and bringing Wutaian supplies to Midgar and the surrounding cities. What do you two do?"

"I am a retired bounty hunter actually," Vincent replied, suddenly aware of his own credentials. Once he had moved in with Sephiroth, there wasn't much need for it anymore as it was highly dangerous and wasn't good to expose Yazoo to in his tender age. However, it had given him much excitement and plenty of independence in his single days.

"When I am not working as a consultant for the military I have my hands full being a parent, a teacher and a babysitter," Sephiroth replied wryly, handing his plate to Vincent so he could fill it. He wasn't impressed by Tseng's job. It made him even more fishy. What would a man, who seemed perfectly able to have a mate his own age want to do with a little boy like Yazoo?!

"How did you meet?" he asked, taking his full plate back.

"Yazoo was crossing the street one day and a van nearly hit him. The driver was speeding. We got to talking after that," Tseng offered quietly.

"Oh, well that's nice, isn't it, Seph?" Vincent tried, spooning out the next serving for their guest and then the youngest. "As you might realize, we are very protective of our little one, aren't we?"

"That is certainly understandable," Tseng smiled at them both, giving the youth's hand his own squeeze.

Sephiroth didn't smile back. Tseng's story was consistent with Yazoo's, but that didn't prove anything but that they should never have let Yazoo go outside in the first place.

"Yes, that was very nice of him, I am grateful," Yazoo emphasized with a glare towards his brother before he started eating.

"Where do you intend to take this relationship?" Sephiroth asked suddenly, because he wanted to take Tseng off-guard.

"Well," Tseng replied, "It really depends on what Yazoo is comfortable with. I do realize that I am plenty older than he is and his needs are important to me. I do like to see him happy. Yazoo, do you know how far you want this to go? Would you want to think of something long-term with me? Your brother is right. You have your whole life ahead of you so I want you to feel free to experience everything you would like to, and date other people if you want to." He couldn't help that he felt sad saying that but it was the truth.

Before Yazoo even got the chance to answer, Sephioth was interrupting him. "My little brother is in no condition to make such a decision. He is underage. You are aware that there will be no bodily contact whatsoever, aren't you?"

Yazoo looked at Vincent for help. It was unfair, because he had no foundation to argue; if he protested his brother would see that as a reason to just forbid him contact with Tseng altogether. Apparently this hadn't been such a brilliant idea after all.

Vincent cleared his throat and dutifully spoke up. "Seph," he asserted, "Someone his own age might as well have the same intentions we don't condone… might still want to engage in activities with our little one that might compromise him. I think the dangers are equally as worrisome with someone of his own age group." He spoke openly to Tseng now. "The only thing we can really do is give Yazoo the freedom to make the same mistakes as other children his age as well as make a full investigation into your character so that we can be sure he is safe. Will you agree to that, Tseng?"

Tseng sat stiffly in his chair but he nodded. _Fuck…_"I will," he complied. He was surely in for it now. The two of them would find him out and Yazoo would be wrenched out of his arms forever.

"And that makes it all right? I will not agree to anything like that. I have seen enough. I want that pervert out of my house, now." Sephiroth had stood from the table, his palms flat on the surface, because otherwise he would have punched that man into a bloody pulp. He spoke through gritted teeth.

"I forbid you to meet again expressively and heed my warning: if you ever come within eyesight of my kin I will kill you in the most agonizing way mankind has ever witnessed."

"Seph," Vincent objected, but he couldn't rationalize in his own mind why it would be alright to let Yazoo keep seeing him. He said no more for the moment, inwardly wondering if this would breach their contract. Yazoo was allowed to have a boyfriend... but did this mean, _this_ boyfriend?

"Yes, sir," Tseng replied, standing slowly, heart pounding in his chest. He was not afraid of the silver haired man exactly... He was more afraid of how his life would be with Yazoo no longer in it. However, these men were right. He was a pervert and they had seen him for exactly what he was... How was he to fight that? "Yazoo, I'm sorry, love... I must go." He gave the youth a look that was hopeful, as if to beg him silently, 'keep the phone? 'Call me?'

"Vincent!"

Finally, Yazoo stood too. He had been surprised by the outburst, though he shouldn't have been. Tseng had done everything right; he'd been charming, nice, calm even after he got attacked like that. At least Yazoo had expected more support from his stupid brother's boyfriend but it seemed that Vincent was just as much of a traitor. Sephiroth ignored the look he got from his little brother.

"Get out of my house," he said to Tseng, then turning to Yazoo ""And you go to your room. We talk later."

Vincent's jaw tightened. He knew that it wasn't what Yazoo wanted, though he wasn't sure of what the boy needed at this point. Could he condone a boyfriend that much older than the teen? It was too early to fight for the relationship too... as they knew next to nothing about Tseng at all. "I'm sorry, Yazoo. I'm not sure what is right in this case. I do want you to have friends and have more people in your life but I hadn't counted on Tseng being so much older than you, love."

Tseng nodded but instead of bowing to either Vincent or Sephiroth, for he couldn't bring himself to bow again, he only did so to Yazoo. It was the best he could manage under his guardians' watchful eyes in lieu of giving his flower one last kiss.

Sephiroth watched with steely eyes as Tseng turned to leave. His hand shot out to grab Yazoo by the wrist, deterring him from following the man. Yazoo hissed and pulled, but Sephiroth wouldn't let go, even after Yazoo bit into his hand. They fought for a bit and it was ugly, though silent. Yazoo clawed and kicked and glared and Sephiroth held him wordlessly, his face showing no emotion whatsoever, waiting for his brother to tire. Blood was running from his hand, and eventually he had to wrap his arm around the youth, embracing him in an iron grip against his chest like an owner of a hyperactive puppy.

Vincent frowned as he heard the front door closing. At least the man had left peacefully, quietly... Yazoo was still young. _He will get over this,_ he told himself silently, but his heart didn't feel good about what was happening, to see their baby so hurt and angry. If anyone hurt Yazoo, it really wasn't supposed to be them, was it? The ones who were supposed to love him most?

Tseng remained on the doorstep. The full moon got his attention and he looked up to it. The full moon always brought him comfort, for it was the same moon that hung full over his home in Wutai. It didn't help tonight... for in it, he could see his flower's pale face, that moonlight hair... He couldn't bring himself to leave the perimeter though. He would linger here for a while, if nothing more than to sneak a glimpse of Yazoo in his room up there. With a look up at the second floor, he headed over to stand in the shadows beneath the teen's window.

"That's enough now!" Sephiroth finally held the youth still, panting slightly. Yazoo didn't say anything, he just glared, long hair disheveled, eyes glowing green with ire. Sephiroth let go and the teen instantly brought some distance between them, looking at both of them before he left the room to go upstairs.

Words couldn't describe how much he hated them right now. Sephiroth fell back into his chair, grabbing his white napkin to clean his bloody hand, then throwing it at the the table. "We should call the police and inform them about that guy. To make sure he doesn't get close again."

"He left peacefully. Leave him be now," Vincent replied, not moving from where he stood. "We have failed Yazoo in this, you know... I'm not sure it's a real breach but we _have_ failed him." The dark man would not take anymore action against Yazoo's boyfriend. The man was respectful and kind and they had treated him like a common pedophile... which... maybe he was, but Vincent was not convinced that he was of the same ilk.

"We have not failed him, we just _saved_ him," Sephiroth barked, narrowing his eyes. "Don't tell me you didn't find that guy highly suspicious. What is he thinking, trying to get close to a 16 year old boy!"

"I..." Vincent started, all logic and reason stacked against him now. For once, it seemed that their roles were reversed and Sephiroth was the one acting logically now... when did _that_ happen? "You are right," he sighed, his hand coming up to his forehead wearily. "I just don't like to see him so unhappy, Seph."

"He doesn't understand yet, but he will." Sephiroth clenched his jaw. His hand was still hurting. "Maybe you should go talk to him or something."

Vincent's hackles went up. "Why don't _you_? You want me to soften that? I was ready to have a civilized dinner with the man."

"Well you saw him, he is being petulant and won't speak to me for at least a week," Sephiroth snorted, but he finally got up, laying a hand on Vincent's shoulder as he stepped behind him and lowered his head to nibble at his ear. "He will listen to you, though..."

"I don't think so, Seph, not this time, he won't," Vincent objected but his brain was already becoming muddled with waking desire. It didn't take much of Sephiroth touching him... "He might believe that our whole plan to give him more independence was a sham..."

"Then tell him about our concerns. He may be a hormonal, irrational teenager, but you are so good at making him understand what is best for him." Sephiroth closed his eyes, letting his lips brush up the length of Vincent's slender neck, his thumb stroking gently over the man's collar bone.

The dark man sighed, letting himself be touched... persuaded... "Damn it..." he gave in with a sigh, "Alright, I will speak to him... but I don't think I can stand to see that hurt look again, Seph. If I see it, I am coming down to get you." He said it in warning but as he turned to kiss his love, his eyes were sparkling. Sighing, he chuckled and shook his head.

"You do that," Sephiroth replied, but he was confident that Vincent would manage. It would spare him another confrontation... He gave Vincent a long kiss, relaxing a bit.

Drawing back finally, Vincent sighed, a little peeved at how he had installed himself as the official mess cleaner-upper, but it was his role and if he didn't do it, he wouldn't have been able to become so close to Yazoo in the first place and there would be no buffer between the two silver hairs to get them talking, just a whole lot more arguing. For that, Vincent assumed his role with grace and gratitude, because he loved these two men more than he had loved anyone and they had softened him away from his life before... a harsh, lonely life of penal justice. To him, it was not so unusual for a dark, quiet man to fall head over heels for an aloof, slightly socially awkward silver haired man at all... so on that score, he could relate to Tseng if the man had felt overcome with affection and fascination for Yazoo...

Making his way up the staircase, he paused in front of Yazoo's bedroom door and knocked.

"Yazoo, may I please come in?" he asked gently.

"No. Go away. I hate you," came the muffled reply from inside. Yazoo was pacing the room, unnerved, restless. He wanted to do something, wanted to vent off his anger and he was currently contemplating running away from this horrible place and these horrible people that would never let him do anything fun!

Quietly, Vincent made the conscious decision to thwart Yazoo's boundary and enter. "I'm sorry," he offered gently. "I'm sorry, Yazoo, for everything. We want to allow you more freedoms but when a man Tseng's age likes a boy under the age of 18 like you... it can lead to trouble. We want you to be free but we don't want to allow others to hurt you, my darling." His ruby eyes shifted back and forth as he watched Yazoo pacing.

"Don't call me that," Yazoo snapped. He was not in the mood for talking or reasoning. He was angry, disappointed, frustrated. "He's not hurting me. You don't know him." He made a decision, pulling open his wardrobe and searching through it for a blue bag.

"Yazoo, please," Vincent raised his voice, close to desperation, but not letting his voice show it. "If you are so sure about him, then prove me wrong." He stopped there to make sure the youth would listen, for he had just taken the conversation to a place that he was dreading but maybe it would be enough of a temptation that he could persuade their baby to stay.

The youth stopped indeed, gritting his teeth. He didn't turn to Vincent because he didn't want to see his face right now. "I'm so sick of you and your damn paranoia. I thought you were different but you are just like him! I brought Tseng here so you get to know him, but you didn't even want to. I'm done trying."

"I'm sorry," Vincent said, "I was afraid. I just... don't want to lose you and neither does your brother. We love you too much." He thought carefully for a moment before he went ahead and said what he had been tempted to say. "Remember our contract, Yazoo. You are allowed 3 days a week to go out and do as you please as long as you remain out of danger. If you believe Tseng's intentions to be noble, then you are free to see him as much as you like." His fist clenched because he wasn't sure if he had made the right decision in sharing that. "We wanted you to spend time with young people your own age but if it is Tseng you want to see, then we cannot stop you... Just... don' t mention it to your brother."

Yazoo's shoulders slumped a bit. It was a compromise, he had forgotten about that. But he didn't like to be sneaky. He wanted to be like normal young people his age who didn't have to hide. At least Yazoo assumed that they didn't... On the other hand, Sephiroth didn't deserve honesty if he kicked it with feet like that. "I still hate you," he muttered, listlessly rummaging through his things for good measure.

"You are entitled," Vincent replied softly, but he walked up behind the youth and took Yazoo in his arms, kissing his little one's hair. Oh how quickly they grew up...

From outside the window, Tseng had moved back further on the lawn to perhaps try to see inside the teen's room. It was very difficult for the barren branches of the tree outside the window were indeed many but fortunately, they were bare and it wasn't impossible with his keen, near perfect eyesight. He envied Vincent, getting to hold the youth whenever he liked.

Yazoo remained stiff and didn't react to the affectionate gesture, though some of his anger melted. It was hard to stay mad at Vincent when the man just tried to mediate. He was in a tough place too, always inbetween Sephiroth and Yazoo when they fought...

"I will bring your plate up to you shortly," Vincent smiled into Yazoo's hair, so happy that the youth wasn't going to leave for now... He often wondered what would happen in two years when Yazoo _was_ free to be on his own. Would he leave then? It was obvious that that had not been in his lover's plans. Sephiroth would be crushed... but like a true soldier, as Sephiroth loved best, Vincent didn't dwell on it and just tried to keep life moving until then.

"I'm not hungry." Yazoo freed himself of the embrace and went to the window, turning his back on Vincent as a sure sign that the man should leave him alone. He noticed a shadow under the trees, seeing Tseng, but he kept quiet about it. He was happy to see the man though. After that disaster of a dinner he wasn't sure Tseng even wanted to see him ever again.

Nodding quietly, Vincent closed the door and returned to the dining room downstairs.

Tseng's heart skipped a beat when he saw his flower at the window. Slowly, he raised a hand in a small greeting, not sure what to do. He was just happy that Yazoo hadn't caught him in the tree, as the thought had crossed Tseng's mind, but he was already enough of a deviant as it was.

Yazoo lifted his hand too. He didn't dare calling Tseng, lest Sephiroth or Vincent invaded his private space again, surprising them, but he quickly send a text message. 'I'm sorry. My brother is crazy, I should have known.'

Tseng chuckled softly and returned with, 'It's alright. The truth is that he is right to be wary of strangers. He might be right about me, Yazoo... Am I wrong to want to be close to you?' He shot a worried look up at the window, unsure of himself and what he was doing here... but he did not want to stay away.

'No, he really is just crazy.' Yazoo didn't know what to answer to that. Tseng was the adult here, he was the one to live outside and know what was normal. How was Yazoo supposed to know? It didn't feel wrong, but Tseng's uncertainty upset him a bit and made him nervous.

With a strange new inspiration, Tseng set his jaw and texted, 'You know what... I don't really care about what the world thinks. I want to be with you in whatever way you like, Yazoo.'

He pressed send but then quickly added as an afterthought. 'Do you want to still be with me after tonight, love?' His dark eyes were full of hope as he gazed back up at the window.*

Yazoo's heart raced a bit when he read the messages, and a weight was lifted from his shoulders. 'I do. I am still having an agreement with my brother. I think I can meet you at the teahouse in two days, if you like.' At least Vincent had said that they still had it...

Smiling, Tseng texted back. 'Wonderful. I will be there waiting for you. If you should need anything at all before then, please contact me. I will get away and come to you immediately.' With that, he blew a kiss and gave his flower one last look before disappearing into the darkness.

tbc?


End file.
